Santana Y Rachel: Dos Idiotas en NY
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. ¿Una realización de su propia idiotez? Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado
1. Please, Only You Can Do It

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: Te necesito**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********1 – ********Please, Only You Can Do It****

****Palabras: ******3,349**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary: ******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. ¿Una realización de su propia idiotez? Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación: 02/12/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please, Only You Can Do It<strong>

_"Hola" respondió tratando de escuchar antes de que hablaran._

_"¿Rachel?" preguntaron del otro lado._

_"¿Santana?" preguntó la diva._

_"Necesito tu ayuda, Rachel. Eres la única persona en la que pensé. Estoy en la comisaría 10. Me detuvieron por asesinato. Por favor, necesito que vengas." dijo la latina antes de que la comunicación se corte._

_Rachel se quedó mirando el aparato._

* * *

><p>No era tan tarde en NY como para evitar el tráfico. Aunque la ciudad parecía constantemente en movimiento.<p>

La comisaría estaba atestada de delincuentes apresados, policías enojados y un muy aburrido policía que hacía de recepcionista.

"Ud. es Rachel Berry." dijo cuando levantó la mirada de un crucigrama. "Dígame ahora mismo a quien le tengo que hacer daño."

"Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Pero tienen a alguien detenido, y fui su única llamada"

"La verdad no tenemos a nadie con tan buen gusto." dijo el policía. "Generalmente su única llamada es a su abogado."

"Santana López. Es psicóloga." dijo Rachel

"Oh...si, la señorita López está en el tercer piso, en la zona de homicidios." dijo el policía.

"Gracias. ¿Quiere que le firme un autógrafo?" preguntó Rachel. Más que nada por la amabilidad que el oficial le había dado.

S&R

En el tercer piso las cosas fueron casi iguales, dejando de lado el problema de que tuvo que esperar casi dos horas para que la dejaran pasar a la sala de interrogatorios.

Santana estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, una camisa blanca arrugada y las manos en la mesa.

"¿Santana?" preguntó la diva despacio.

"Rachel" dijo abriendo rápidamente los ojos. "Siento haberte llamado tan tarde "

"Está bien" dijo la diva sentándose al frente de ella. "No es que tenía grandes planes para esta noche."

"¿Qué pasó con Adam?" preguntó Santana recordando que la diva había tenido varias citas con ese joven.

"Prefiere más a Kurt" dijo Rachel. "Pero creo que no me llamaste para hablar de mi vida amorosa, San."

"Es verdad. No te llamé por eso." dijo Santana suspirando. Rachel notó que estaba cansada. Notó que no entendía bien porque estaba en ese lugar.

"San...¿por qué no llamaste a un abogado?" preguntó Rachel

"Solo confío en Quinn y seguro que va a ser la encargada de meterme presa" dijo la latina mirando sus manos.

"Santana. Necesito que me expliques que sucede y qué hago aquí." dijo Rachel. "Además Quinn podría recomendarte un buen abogado."

"Llegué a mi casa. Kathy no estaba. Quería hablar con ella porque estamos pasando un mal momento. Sobre todo porque nos juntamos a cenar una vez por semana." dijo la latina sin quitar la mirada de la diva.

"Eso no me explica nada" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, me vas a decir que..." comenzó a decir Santana hasta que una mano de Rachel apareció al frente de sus ojos, deteniéndola.

"No vine para que hablemos de nosotras tampoco. Creo. Y no creo que sea el momento." dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana. "Bueno, me senté a esperarla y la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe 10 minutos después. La policía entró con las armas en alto, y cuando me vieron me dijeron que estaba arrestada por el asesinato de alguien. No registré el nombre. Y estoy acá desde que me trajeron y de vez en cuando entra alguien y me preguntan: ¿por qué la mataste?

Y como empiezo a preguntar por qué estoy acá, se van."

Rachel suspiró. No sabía que pasaba. Santana no podría matar a nadie. Nunca.

"Santana, tiene que ser un error." dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Pero el que me dio el teléfono, me dijo que iba a necesitar mucha suerte para librarme de esta. Que hay muchas pruebas en mi contra. Y solo pensé en ti, Rachel. Sé que...si quieres y puedes...puedes demostrar que soy inocente." dijo Santana.

"Sería más fácil que te pague la fianza." dijo la diva.

"Por favor. Sé que no lo haces desde el secundario."

Rachel volvió a suspirar.

Parecía que lo único que hacía desde que salieron del secundario, en presencia de Santana, era constantemente recordar como respirar. O gemir. O suspirar.

Los minutos pasaban y Santana esperaba. Sabía bien que Rachel no le iba a responder fácilmente. Sabía también que le estaba pidiendo algo que no sabía cómo iba a encajar en su nueva vida.

"Déjame ver de qué se trata esto. Y deja que hable con Quinn. Necesitamos ponerte un abogado." dijo Rachel

"¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a ayudar?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Gracias" dijo Santana y comenzó a llorar.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente para abrazarla, para calmarla.

Y un detective abrió la puerta al minuto.

"No puede tocarla" advirtió quedándose en la puerta, mostrando su placa que estaba atada al cinturón.

"Puedo consolarla. No está esposada" dijo Rachel mirándolo desafiante. "Si no está esposada, eso quiere decir que no es peligrosa."

"Señorita..." dijo el detective.

"Ni se moleste en decir nada más. Tengo experiencia en tratar con policías." dijo Rachel antes de dejar un beso en la cabeza antes de dejar la sala de interrogatorio.

S&R

A pesar de que el llamado de Rachel la había despertado, Quinn Fabray apareció como si estuviera lista para un juicio, maquillada y arreglada como si no hubiera salido de la cama hacía media hora y a las apuradas.

Pero Rachel sabía quien era la persona que caminaba junto a ella, tratando de convencerla de algo. Y esperó. Parecía serio lo que estaban hablando su amiga y el fiscal general de NY.

El fiscal asintió de forma comprensiva y se marchó para hablar con los detectives.

"Ese hombre te quiere" dijo Rachel cuando Quinn se acercó a ella.

"¿Dormiste algo?" preguntó Quinn

"No." dijo la diva.

"Quiere que trabaje con él." dijo la rubia.

"Ya trabajas con él, Quinn." dijo la diva.

"No. Apenas corté contigo llamé a la oficina. Quien está de guardia me dio todos los datos. Hay, parece ser muchas pruebas físicas en contra de Santana, incluso unos testigos que la vieron en la escena del crimen. El problema es que no existe ninguna prueba en la casa de Santana." dijo Quinn

"Dijiste que parece ser que hay muchas pruebas físicas." dijo Rachel

"Son circunstanciales." dijo Quinn "Por lo tanto, pedí una licencia y permiso para trabajar de abogada defensora de Santana."

"¿Y por qué quiere que trabajes con él?" preguntó Rachel

"El caso es circunstancial. No sé todos los hechos. Es probable que ni siquiera llegue a juicio. No son pruebas contundentes. Pero la investigación ya está en marcha." dijo Quinn. "¿Por qué no llamó a un abogado?"

"Me llamó para que investigue" dijo Rachel dejando a Quinn completamente pálida y quieta al frente de ella.

Rachel podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Quinn. Mientras más tiempo pasaban separadas, y Quinn se dedicaba a estudiar abogacía, la rubia comenzó a notar que era realmente lo que había intentando hacer la diva años atrás, al enfrentarse a su madre. También empezó a pensar que quizás las cosas pudieran haber sido mucho peor de como terminaron.

Una vez, borracha, había llamado a la diva y le había pedido perdón, y había rogado que le prometiera que nunca más iba a involucrarse en un caso. Mucho menos de asesinato.

"Voy a hablar con mi clienta" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y preguntando en qué sala estaba Santana López.

S&R

Rachel sabía que no podía decirle a Santana que no. Nunca fue capaz de hacerlo.

Menos ahora.

5 años después, y la seguía amando. No estaba segura todavía si seguía estando enamorada de ella o no.

Sin embargo, eso no las detuvo de todas las veces que pasaron el límite de la amistad porque parecía que sus cuerpos se negaban a no unirse cuando estaban juntas.

Había pasado demasiadas veces en los últimos 5 años como para que las dos se olviden. En las fiestas, en los veranos en Lima, en algunos reencuentros a causa de cumpleaños de sus amigos. Sus cuerpos no tenían límites.

Y sus mentes no tenían razones para negarse.

"Mi cliente quiere verte" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la diva.

"¿Me vas a tratar así?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola hasta la sala de interrogaciones.

"Estás rompiendo una promesa. Te voy a tratar como si no te conociera hasta que entienda la razón por la que estás haciendo esto" dijo Quinn "Porque más allá de lo que la ames, no sabes con que maldito asesino pueden estar tratando ahora. ¿Crees acaso que no me doy cuenta de que no has podido mantener una relación seria con nadie, desde que ella anunció que se venía a vivir a NY?¿O qué no me di cuenta que te dolió cuando apareció con Kathy? Sé que te ha dolido rechazar cada nuevo intento de ella desde que está con Kathy pero has hecho lo mejor para las dos. Lo que no me imaginé es que vendrías corriendo y te meterías en una investigación porque ella te lo pide. Tiene una novia. Que no entiendo por qué no está aquí. Ya le envié tres mensajes y dejé tres más en su contestador."

"Me dijo que tenían problemas, que estaba esperando para hablar con ella cuando entró la policía." dijo Rachel

"Me lo temía. Dime con que vas a empezar." dijo Quinn

"¿Cuándo tiene la audiencia para la fianza?" preguntó la diva.

"No lo sé. Tengo que hacerme cargo del caso de forma oficial, que el fiscal general me permita actuar como defensor dándome una licencia hasta que el caso de Santana concluya. Además, no está detenida del todo. No tenían orden de allanamiento para la casa, no pudieron tocar nada salvo a ella. Pensaron que se iba a defender, por eso entraron de esa forma, por lo cual el arresto está mal hecho. Pero hasta que no pueda firmar como su abogada va a seguir ahí hasta las 72 horas" dijo Quinn. "Ahora, ve, entra y dale alguna solución. Porque si es cierto lo de Kathy, seguramente va a tener que encontrar un lugar para vivir."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"No creo que te moleste mucho." dijo Quinn alejándose.

S&R

Santana estaba acostada sobre la mesa mirando la puerta. Al ver a Rachel, se levantó enseguida.

"¿Lo vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana apenas la vio.

"Si. ¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Rachel sin querer sentarse. Había estado demasiado tiempo sentada afuera.

"Hablar" dijo la latina.

"No es el momento ni el lugar." dijo la diva.

"¿Por dónde vas a empezar?" preguntó Santana

"Por ver qué límites tengo. Ésto no es Lima y seguramente tienen otro tibastante po de leyes de acuerdo a las personas que se entrometen en las investigaciones" dijo Rachel. "Y hacer control de daños. Quinn ya está enojada. Solo falta que lo sepa mi madre, mi padre y Sue, para ganarme un lugar en el espacio de las personas a las que no les hablan."

"No creo sea tan así.." dijo la latina.

"Sabes bien en lo que me estás metiendo." dijo la diva.

Santana solo asintió sin hablar.

"Quinn está viendo la manera de sacarte bajo fianza. Yo voy a ir a casa a dormir algo y a hablar con el teatro. No puedo hacer las dos cosas." dijo Rachel agarrando el picaporte.

"Rachel...gracias" dijo Santana antes de que se retire.

"De nada" dijo la diva dejando la sala de interrogaciones.

S&R

Santana siempre creyó que iba a llegar el día, en él que las dos dijeran basta de esos pequeños reencuentros.

Hasta que conoció a Kathy, y de repente sentía como que esas ganas ya se habían pasado. Creía que con Kathy tenía un futuro. Más de un año viviendo juntas, y ese futuro se estaba diluyendo. Santana veía muchas cosas familiares en su novia. Con el tiempo y el reencuentro con Rachel, comenzó a darse cuenta que eran pequeñas cosas que le hacían recordar inconscientemente a la diva. Esas cosas, eran las que la habían hecho enamorarse de Kathy. Pero no era Rachel. Nunca lo fue. Y realmente entender que no lo era, y entender que su novia no quería esas reuniones semanales con Rachel, era algo que no podía entrar en su cabeza.

Su última discusión fue a causa de las reuniones.

Y había sido fuerte, porque Kathy empezó a insultar a Rachel.

Y Santana se dio cuenta, como psicóloga que era, que debía dejar ir a una de las dos.

Pero cuando la detuvieron la noche anterior, supo muy bien a quien tenía que dejar ir. Y no era a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel salió del teatro tres horas antes del inicio de la función. Sólo había ido a hablar para que le den todas las vacaciones que le debían.<p>

Obviamente su suplente fue feliz, ya que por lo menos por dos meses, Rachel Berry estaría fuera del escenario.

Se refregó los ojos al sentarse en el auto. Estaba cansada. Sabía que todavía le faltaba enfrentar a su madre.

Y a Sue. Quien se reiría porque nunca dejó de amar a Santana, y que era una idiota porque no le podía decir que no.

Por eso no se sorprendió al ver el auto de Quinn en la entrada de su casa. Vio a Atenea y a Hermes echados en el patio delantero, levantándose despacio cuando reconocieron su auto. Sabía que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ella, y sabía que tendría que buscar una forma de que ese dolor no la afecte demasiado cuando no estuvieran. Apolo y Afrodita llegaron trotando desde detrás de la casa, eran los perros que Rachel se compró apenas llegó a NY y todavía eran jóvenes.

Entró en la casa después de dedicarle un poco de tiempo a cada uno de sus animales. No se sorprendió al ver a Quinn en el living, o a su madre con cara de que iba a matarla, o a Sue mirándola como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido. Sin embargo, si se sorprendió cuando vio a Lucía, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de avisarle para que venga?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en un sillón individual y señalando a Lucía con su mirada.

"¿Crees que mi hija va a ser detenida sin que yo me entere?" preguntó Lucía mirándola a los ojos. "¿Crees que vas a meterte en una nueva investigación sin que yo me entere?"

"No me metí" dijo Rachel.

"Si te metiste. Santana te lo pidió y tú saltaste a la pileta, sin siquiera saber si había agua." dijo Quinn

"Traidora" dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Leroy dice que quiere saber las razones por las cuales aceptaste esto, y si le parecen razonables seguramente va a aceptar que investigues." dijo Shelby. "En cambio yo..."

"Yo tengo que decirte, que a veces te veo como pensando que a Broadway le falta algo. Tendrías que haber seguido una carrera en la policía, o de investigador privado" interrumpió Sue.

"¿En serio me interrumpes para decir eso?" preguntó Shelby mirando a la ex entrenadora de las Cheerios.

"Por supuesto. Ella ya es grande. Ya tiene una decisión tomada. ¿Cuál de nosotras va a detenerla? No importa que le digamos, por más lógico que sea, ella va a seguir adelante. No estamos hablando de que lo hace por placer. Estamos hablando de que esto se trata de Santana. " dijo Sue. "En mi caso, yo voy a ofrecer mi ayuda a mini Liza."

Lucía y Shelby la miraron como si ahora la persona a la que tenían que retar era a Sue.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Quinn después de unos minutos. "Anoche se quedó no sé hasta que hora, esperando por Santana."

"Son dos contra dos" dijo Rachel

"Tu padre va a aceptar cualquier explicación que le des." dijo Shelby.

"Tres contra dos" dijo Rachel

"Sé que no lo vas a hacer, pero ¿puedes prometerme que si estás en peligro vas a dejar todo en manos de las autoridades?" pidió Shelby mirando a su hija.

"Puedo hacerlo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué estás manteniendo tanta calma?" gritó Lucía mirando a Shelby y haciendo saltar del susto a todas las mujeres. "La idiota de mi hija está siendo acusada de un asesinato, y la idiota de la tuya está jugando al Inspector Gadget de nuevo. Esto no es la maldita Lima, esto es NY, y vaya a saber quien tuvo la maldita idea de incriminar a mi hija en ese asesinato, pero no sabemos que tan peligroso pueda llegar a ser."

"Lucía, cálmate" dijo Shelby poniéndose rápidamente de pie para intentar abrazar a la madre de la latina. Pero ésta no dejaba que la toquen, y caminó rápidamente para detenerse al frente de Rachel.

"No quiero que te involucres en esto. Mira si es un paciente demasiado trastornado que te hace más daño del que te hizo...Judy." dijo Lucía, mirando rápidamente a Quinn para pedirle disculpas.

"Lo de Judy fue un accidente" dijo la diva mirándola seriamente.

Lucía bufó. Si, bufó, para sorprender más a Rachel.

"¿Uds. no se dan cuenta?" agregó la madre de Santana dando media vuelta y enfrentando a las otras tres mujeres. "Mi hija es psicóloga, en esta ciudad están mucho más locos que en ese pueblo maldito en el medio de la nada."

"Quinn, tendríamos que investigar a sus pacientes" dijo Rachel inclinándose hacia la derecha, para poder hablar directamente con la rubia a través de Lucía.

"Voy a matarte, con mis propias manos" dijo Lucía dando media vuelta y mirando a Rachel. "Voy a matarte por idiota mientras duermes, durante el tiempo que me quede en tu casa." dijo Lucía.

"Me pareció oír la hermosa voz de Lulú." dijo Noah Puckerman entrando en el living. "Realmente, lo mejor de todo, es poder oír tu voz."

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Lucía.

"¿Cómo que estoy haciendo acá?" preguntó Noah. "Es una investigación y siempre me dan hambre"

"No voy a cocinar para ti. Tu etapa de crecimiento ya terminó" dijo Lucía apurándose para dejar la habitación.

"Ya se le va a pasar, y cuando se sienta nerviosa, voy a ganarme el pan" dijo Noah mirando a la diva.

"Espera ¿llamaste a Puckerman para investigar el caso de Santana?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Quieres que la loca termine en la cárcel?"

"¡Ey!" dijo Noah ofendido.

"Quinn, sabes bien que Noah es detective de homicidios." dijo Rachel

"¡En Lima!" gritaron las tres mujeres.

"Pero lo soy. Hay que investigar homicidios en ese lugar. Son aburridos" dijo Noah

"Por lo menos esta vez Puckerman puede recibir las balas por ti" dijo Shelby poniéndose de pie y mirando a Sue. "Quiero que me llames cada una hora"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

Su madre y Sue pasaron al lado de la diva, mirándola una vez más antes de dejar la casa.

Quinn se sentó en el lugar que previamente hubiera ocupado Shelby, y miró a los dos judíos que tenía en frente.

"No me dejan ver todavía el expediente. Pero tengo entendido que toda la evidencia es circunstancial. Ubican a Santana en la escena del crimen, era obvio porque es el callejón de al lado de su edificio, en donde tienen la entrada para la playa de estacionamiento. Lo único que tienen, además de lo anterior, es la falta de coartada de Santana." dijo Quinn

"¿No acaba de decir que no puede ver el expediente?" preguntó Noah mirando a la diva.

"Tengo amigos en la fiscalía, estúpido" dijo Quinn

"Tu carácter sigue siendo tan cambiante como siempre" dijo Noah mirando a la rubia. "¿Dónde está mi hija?"

"En mi casa, con Britt." dijo Quinn.

"¿Puedo ir a verla?" preguntó Noah.

"Ven conmigo, estúpido" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. "Te dejamos con la loca de Lucía. A Santana seguramente le van a dar el alta hoy, en un rato." agregó mirando a Rachel.

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva poniéndose de pie. "Noah, tienes media hora para ver a Beth, seguramente la vas a poder ver todos los días ahora que estás aquí. Vamos a ir al departamento de Santana a ver si encontramos a Kathy"

"Si, señor...a" dijo Noah saliendo con Quinn. Media hora era suficiente, ya que Quinn vivía en la misma calle que Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_Si o si, esta es la parte final de toda la serie sin nombre que ubica a las 3 historias anteriores._

_Sé que la historia anterior, tuvo un final medio flojo. Es lo que me pasa cuando comencé a idear lo que sería esta historia._

_Pensé que la iba a publicar más adelante, pero ya voy bien con el segundo capítulo y voy a poder escribir y relajarme, para idear bien. Pero la historia tiene sentido, aunque no les parezca._

_Espero que les guste._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	2. I Can Only Hope

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********2 – I Can Only Hope ****

****Palabras: ******3,****741**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:******** 09/12/14****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>I Can Only Hope<strong>**

"¿Te dijo algo antes de que pases a buscarme?" preguntó Noah mientras subían por el ascensor del edificio de Santana.

"No, solo me insultó en español y en voz baja" dijo Rachel

"Supongo que estará bastante preocupada." dijo Noah

"Si, y supongo que se va a preocupar más" dijo Rachel cuando vieron la puerta del departamento de Santana rota y un gran desorden en el interior.

"¿Vinieron a allanar?" preguntó Noah mientras pateaba la puerta despacio.

"Creo que no." dijo Rachel sacando su celular.

"¿A quién llamas?" preguntó Noah al ver que marcaba un número, mientras lo detenía así no entraba.

"A Quinn. Es la abogada de Santana" dijo Rachel.

Noah esperó que terminara de hablar con la rubia y quiso volver a entrar en la casa, Rachel volvió a detenerlo.

"Dice que esperemos, va a venir con la policía, así de paso ejecutan la orden de allanamiento" dijo la diva.

"Así no vamos a poder ayudar si algo incriminatorio ahí adentro." dijo Noah

"Lo más extraño es que Kathy no ha aparecido." dijo Rachel

"Supongo que eso te alegra" dijo Noah sentándose en el piso.

"Para nada" dijo Rachel. "Ella la quiere, ¿por qué debería alegrarme?" agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Porque nuevamente están en carrera para volver a ser lo que eran antes"

"Lo cual, si ella no quiere, no me sirve de nada."

"Te hiciste a un lado cuando viste que lo de Kathy era serio. Creo que Santana aprecia eso." dijo Noah. "Y además, no creo que hubiera pedido tu ayuda si no te extrañara. Digamos, si es tan circunstancial como Quinn dice, Santana sabe que va a quedar libre. Y solo se ven una vez por semana, porque tú no quieres verla fuera de esa noche en que se juntan todas, para no crear problemas en su relación. Creo que es mutuo."

"Más allá de eso, creo que es la historia."

"Historia que no tendría que haber terminado donde lo hizo, además, seamos sinceros, nunca se pudieron mantener demasiado lejos la una de la otra. Santana vino a vivir a NY para poder estar cerca tuyo, no porque aquí podía ser exitosa como psicóloga, Rach, hay millones de psicólogos en esta ciudad."

"Solo me queda la esperanza" dijo Rachel.

S&R

"Y Finn está a punto de casarse." dijo Noah

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, parece que algo está sucediendo las últimas semanas antes de cada boda como para que ellas huyan" dijo Noah

"Finalmente llegó la caballería." dijo Rachel señalando hacia el ascensor, por donde aparecía Quinn con dos detectives.

"¿Entraron?" preguntó la rubia

"No, solo nos quedamos esperando aquí hasta que uds. llegaran" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo, sigan aquí" dijo Quinn agarrando un papel que uno de los detectives le entregaba, y leyendo.

S&R

"Toma, es un bolso con ropa de Santana. No va a poder quedarse ahí adentro." dijo Quinn una hora y media después. Tres policías más y un miembro de escenas del crimen entraron en el departamento y se estaban marchando de a uno.

"¿Hay novedades de Kathy?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Ninguna. Y no hay nada de su ropa ahí adentro" dijo Quinn. "Estoy segura de que ella se ha ido."

"¿Crees que podría hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"No estaban bien las cosas entre ellas, parece que el último tiempo Kathy le hacía escenas de celos por cada noche que nos juntábamos. Además, Santana estaba sospechando de que ella estaba con alguien." dijo Quinn mirando hacia el interior del departamento, en donde solo quedaban los dos detectives que ahora estaban abriendo los conductos de ventilación. "Obviamente no te lo contó, porque si ella sospechaba podía caer en la tentación de estar contigo."

"Lo sé, y no me molesta." dijo Rachel. "Yo no quería entrometerme en la relación que esas dos tenían"

"Lo sé. Ella también lo sabe. Creo que lo que Kathy en realidad quería era empujar a Santana hacia tus brazos. Yo también estaba pensando que ella estaba con alguien más. Realmente había cambiado mucho los últimos meses." dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué entonces estamos hablando de esto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que tenía que dejarte pensando en algo que no sea este maldito caso." dijo Quinn.

"¿Fijaron fianza?" preguntó Noah

"¿En qué momento? La abogada está jugando con esta" dijo Quinn señalando a Rachel. "No van a hacer ninguna denuncia oficial, de todas formas, como dije todo es circunstancial. Y si ven la cara de los detectives, no hay ninguna prueba dentro del departamento. Va a ser liberada en dos horas, así que por favor, ve a esperarla"

"¿Vamos Noah?" preguntó la diva mirando a su amigo.

"Vamos princesa" dijo el joven poniéndose ahora si de pie.

S&R

"Gracias" dijo Santana agarrando la bolsa que uno de los oficiales le entregaba, con sus pertenencias, para darse vuelta y encontrarse a los dos morenos mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"Tenías que venir caminando insultando a cada policía de esta comisaría" dijo Noah. "Deberías saber que en el caso de que tengas que volver, no van a ser muy amables."

"Creo que deberías entender lo que es pasar 24 horas en una sala de interrogatorios, teniendo que golpear la puerta cada vez que quería ir al baño, o comer hamburguesas frías." dijo Santana.

"Si, es una buena táctica, yo también la uso en Lima" dijo Noah caminando detrás de la diva hacia el auto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana

"A mi casa. Tengo una visita improvisada que está gritando en español por lo que me pediste" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué hay un bolso mío en el asiento trasero?" preguntó Santana cuando estaba entrando en el auto. Como sus amigos no respondieron, Santana se sentó pensando. "Se fue, ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel mientras arrancaba mirando de reojo a Noah

"Lo bueno hubiera sido que no me hubiera enterado por los detectives. Volvió uno hace un rato y dijo que no había rastros de ella en mi departamento." dijo la latina.

"Ni de tu departamento" dijo Puck

"¡Noah!" dijo la diva retándolo.

"Supuse que lo iban a destrozar cuando lo allanaran" dijo Santana

"Estaba destrozado de antes" dijo Rachel mirando la reacción de Santana por el espejo retrovisor. "Así que debe haber sido un robo."

"Debe haber sido Kathy" dijo Santana. "Cuando se ponía medio loca, era medio destructiva. En la habitación no había ningún adorno porque solía tirarlos en mi dirección cuando le agarraban esos ataques."

"¿Sospechas con quien podría haber estado?" preguntó Noah

"Eres el rey de la sensibilidad" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

"Es una pregunta justa. Mientras antes estemos en el camino correcto del verdadero asesino, mejor" dijo el policía.

"Solo sospecho que es un hombre" dijo Santana con la mirada clavada en la diva. "Hace bastantes meses. Eran los días que encontraba una prueba de embarazo que volvía a explotar con el tema de mi cercanía física con Rachel Berry."

"Ya querríamos todos una cercanía realmente física entre uds. dos" dijo Noah recibiendo ésta vez un golpe en la nuca por parte de la latina. "No me culpen. Lo único que suelen hacer es quejarse de que sexualmente están insatisfechas, por más que tengan una relación de más de 6 meses o gente que parezca sexualmente favorecidas. Uds. son las que cometieron el error de separarse y de no volver las quinientas mil veces que tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero no. Prefieren seguir buscando algo que ya tienen, donde obviamente no existe porque están completamente idiotizadas en que si tiene que ser va a ser. Obviamente, el destino les sigue dando oportunidades de estar juntas, lo cual quiere decir que deben estar juntas. Pero siguen insistiendo."

"Llegamos filósofo contemporáneo" dijo Rachel mirándolo confundida.

Santana miraba a la diva como intentando decirle algo, pero sabía que obviamente no era el momento.

S&R

"¡Te dije que venir a esta maldita ciudad era una mala idea, Santana. Sin embargo, vienes porque...todos sabemos la maldita razón por la cual lo haces, y te terminan acusando de un asesinato que no has cometido." gritó Lucía apenas vio a su hija.

"No tenía idea de que me pasaría eso, mamá." dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

"No tenías idea. ¿Cómo mierda no vas a tener idea? Trabajas con gente loca" gritó Lucía.

"No está loca. Solo tienen problemas" trató de defender Santana.

"¿Problemas?" preguntó Lucía. "¿Cómo pueden tener problemas? Estás siendo acusada de un maldito asesinato, Santana. Eso no es problema, eso es locura." dijo Lucía

"Podrías mostrarte un poco más comprensiva con tu hija. Me están acusando de un asesinato en el que según dicen tienen pruebas y su novia la acaba de dejar, en el medio de todo esto" dijo Santana

"Era obvio. Nadie puede competir con ella" dijo Lucía bajando la voz. Sabía que podían estar escuchando. "Lo que no entiendo es porque viniste con ella."

"Porque lo estaba intentando. Igual que ella. Estuvo casi dos años con alguien porque lo estaba intentando." dijo Santana.

"Seamos sinceras hija, nunca se pudieron mantener muy lejos la una de la otra. Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de estar junto a la otra, no importa lo mucho que intentaran estar con alguien más. Creo que fue la peor decisión que tomaron. Lo único que quieren es estar juntas." dijo Lucía sentándose al frente de su hija, lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir hablando en susurros.

"Somos estúpidas, lo sabemos. Pero creo que estábamos hablando de un tema completamente diferente." dijo Santana

"Todo tiene con el tema entre Rachel y tú. Años atrás yo pensaba que no te acordabas de absolutamente nada de ese verano en la casa de los Berrys. Cinco días después, empezaron una relación de noviazgo con Rachel todo por los recuerdos de las dos de ese verano. Después de eso, terminan la relación cuando se separan en la universidad. Mi sospecha es porque no hubieras aguantado una relación a distancia por tus celos. Sin embargo, desde ese tiempo hasta hoy, uds. han ido y venido en noches de placer, en las que recuerdan todo lo que vivieron juntas. A pesar de eso, intentan estar con otras personas. Hasta que te detienen por un asesinato y a la que llamas, es a Rachel." dijo Lucía

"Es un hermoso resumen de nuestra historia." dijo Santana

"Santana, ya metiste a Rachel en este lío. Yo ya no puedo decirle que no y amenazar con llamar a su padre. Ella tiene en si la decisión de seguir con esto. Pero por favor, antes de que sigan en esto, tomen una decisión. Vuelvan a estar juntas o te buscas un lugar en el medio de la nada para comenzar de nuevo. Pero no sigan jugando con la gente." dijo Lucía poniéndose de pie. "Y me gustaría que resolvieran eso primero."

Santana se quedó de brazos cruzados, tratando de recordar que habitación era en la que estaba. Después de todo, visitaba muy poco la casa de la diva, porque Kathy no quería que se vieran a solas.

"¿Te vas a quedar mucho más acá o vas a intentar dormir en una cama?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación.

"Si me dices que duermes conmigo, no tengo ningún problema en lo segundo." dijo la latina mirando a la diva.

"Creo que sería muy pronto. Tu relación con Kathy terminó hace ¿qué? ¿24 horas?" preguntó la diva sentándose en donde había estado sentada Lucía.

"Mi relación terminó hace mucho. Solo que no me di cuenta." dijo Santana

"No creo que sea el momento de hablar de nosotras" dijo la diva sin quitar su mirada de la de Santana.

"¿Cuándo va a serlo? Venimos esquivando el momento desde hace años, Rachel. Y cada vez que pasa algo entre nosotras, nunca lo hablamos." dijo Santana. "Y ya nos reencontramos demasiadas veces como para seguir evitando decir lo que nos pasa. Lo que sentimos."

"Santana..."

"En serio Rachel, necesitamos hablarlo. No seguir esquivando todo el tema, desde que salimos de la secundaria. No somos amigas con derecho, nunca lo fuimos. Somos mucho más que eso." dijo Santana

"No iba a aceptar..." dijo la diva. "No iba a aceptar investigar lo que me pediste. Pero sabía que era la única forma que teníamos para vernos sin gente alrededor. Sabía que era la única opción que yo tenía para que Kathy me viera cerca tuyo. ¿Crees que no quiero volver a lo de antes? Por supuesto que quiero. Pero cuando me enteré que venías a NY, y no venías sola, me di cuenta que iba a llevar mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Pero no pude seguir intentando, ¿sabes? No lo pude hacer. Estabas tan cerca mío que era muy difícil pensar en alguien más. Pero no podía entrometerme, por mucho que quisiera. Parecías feliz con Kathy." sus ojos no buscaron más a los de la latina. Parecía estar mirando algo, una película, proyectada en la pared."Quería intentar todo. Todo. Intentar seguir adelante con mi vida, con un nuevo amor. Pero sigo atada a ti, Santana."

"Es lo que quiero decir, estamos atadas desde que nos conocimos a los 8 años. No podemos seguir tratando de hacernos felices con otras personas cuando sabemos que solo nos podemos hacer felices una a la otra. Y generalmente terminamos lastimadas o en relaciones un poco extrañas." dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto." dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué terminaste al final con ese...o esa...?" preguntó Santana. "¿Con la persona que más duraste?"

"Quería venir a vivir conmigo. A esta casa" dijo Rachel

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Santana.

"Al comienzo ninguno, parecía que los perros lo aceptaban. El tiempo fue pasando, fuimos llegando a un año, y cada vez que él venía, mis perros gruñían, Santana. Creo que no lo atacaban porque estaba yo. Cuando empezó con esa idea de venir a vivir conmigo, y que quede claro que mucho no habíamos discutido el tema, comenzó a dejar sus cosas en esta casa."

"¿Cómo te dabas cuenta?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"Mis perros, las encontraban a todas, para jugar a destruirlas." dijo Rachel logrando que la latina riera a carcajadas.

"Ve a dormir San, tuviste una noche bastante mala." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Termina de contarme, por lo menos." dijo la latina.

"Cada vez que volvía a esta casa, se quejaba fuertemente de que mis perros habían destruido toda su ropa u otras cosas. Una vez quiso pegarle a Atenea, se fue corriendo a la ciudad, porque cuando vi lo que estaba por hacer, le envié a Apolo y Afrodita porque a ellos no se les acercaba, son mucho más jóvenes que Hermes y Atenea. Después de eso vino a decirme que quería que viviéramos juntos, pero sin los perros. Cuando le dije que no me parecía, me dijo que eligiera entre los perros y él. Elegí los perros." dijo la diva como si no importara.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encontrar a alguien tan idiota?"

"De la misma forma en que te dejé ir, Santana." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y dejando un beso en su frente. "Siendo idiota."

Santana se quedó escuchando esas palabras en su mente, mientras Rachel dejaba la habitación y se dirigía hacia la cocina, donde Noah y Lucía estaban discutiendo.

La latina reaccionó tarde, y corrió a la diva hasta esa habitación, agarrando su mano justo en el umbral de la puerta para hacerla girar.

"No llegamos a nada, Rachel." dijo Santana ignorando a Noah y a su madre que las estaban mirando expectantes.

"No creo que...mmmm" dijo la diva siendo interrumpida por los labios de la latina apoyándose sobre los suyos.

"Te lo dije. Son idiotas" dijo Lucía mientras su hija y Rachel se seguían besando en la puerta. "Lo intentaron como 5 años, y las dos sabían que querían estar juntas, pero sin embargo, nunca lo lograron."

"Siempre lo fueron, Lulú." dijo Noah

"No vuelvas a decirme Lulú." dijo Lucía tirando un repasador a las dos morenas que seguían besándose en la puerta. "Terminen con eso que si se extrañan, no es porque nosotros las hubiéramos separado. Y vengan a cenar."

S&R

Santana se dormía en la mesa después de esa noche en la cárcel. Solo quería mantenerse despierta para seguir besando a la diva, que parecía hablar con Lucía y con Puck como si nada pasara.

"Tengo sueño" dijo Santana por quinta vez, y todos la miraron.

"Por supuesto. No sé que estás haciendo todavía en la mesa. No creo que tengas fuerzas suficientes para tener sexo con Rachel." dijo Lucía.

"No sé que habitación me tocó" dijo Santana

"¿Para qué quieres saber qué habitación te tocó?" preguntó Lucía. "Eventualmente vas a vagar por las habitaciones de esta casa, buscando la de Rachel para dormir"

"La fe que me tienes madre, todavía a esta edad, es impresionante" dijo Santana

"Y tú eres idiota, pero no por eso lo digo en voz alta" dijo Lucía

"Lo dices todo el tiempo" dijo Noah

"Tú no te metas" dijo Lucía.

"Mi habitación es la última del primer piso" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no la acompañas?" preguntó Lucía mirando a su hija, que parecía estar a punto de cerrar sus ojos por el resto de la noche.

"Tienes razón" dijo la diva poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para que Santana la agarre y así llevarla.

S&R

"Mañana me voy a olvidar de como llegué a este cuarto" dijo Santana cayendo sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos. "Acuéstate" agregó mientras Rachel la miraba.

"Duerme, Santana" dijo la diva dejando un beso en su frente y notando que la latina ya se había dormido.

Lo mejor que pudo la desvistió y la acomodó debajo de las sábanas, antes de volver a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que ya casi dejaba de ser mañana.<p>

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y había dormido bien.

"¿Cómo no vine antes a dormir con ella?" preguntó en voz alta vistiéndose rápidamente al recordar que la noche anterior habían hablado con la diva.

Comenzó a buscar a Rachel hasta que escuchó voces.

No se sorprendió, sabía que seguramente su madre seguía buscando a la diva, o Quinn había pasado a ver como estaba.

"¿Me estás diciendo que hay un testigo presencial del asesinato de esta persona que ubica a Santana no solo en el lugar sino matando a sea quien sea el muerto?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose rápidamente de pie cuando escuchó lo que la abogada tenía que decir, Santana venía sonriendo porque la diva ya estaba en el alcance de su vista.

"Es lo que ellos dicen, Rachel. Santana no puede probar que estaba en el departamento esa noche, porque Kathy no lo va a confirmar" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo qué no lo va a confirmar?" preguntó Noah haciendo su aparición en los ojos de Santana y en sus oídos. "Tendríamos que saber donde está, antes que nada. ¿No?"

"No. El testigo se presentó con su novia. Su novia es Kathy. Ella me dijo que no va a testificar a favor de Santana." dijo Quinn bajando la voz.

"Parece una maldita conspiración para dejarme" dijo Santana desde la puerta, haciendo a todos girar a mirarla. La única que no la miró con miedo de que explotara fue Rachel quien asintió. "Kathy nunca podría haber confirmado mi coartada porque esa noche tampoco apareció por mi departamento. Apareció solo el día que me arrestaron, a la mañana temprano, para discutir una vez más mi supuesto amorío con Rachel."

"El cual por lo que parece era cierto" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel, Noah y Santana, que empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

"Rachel no se acercó a mi en todo este tiempo que estuve con Kathy. Tú estabas presente cada vez que nos veíamos. Anoche nos besamos por primera en más de un año." dijo Santana. "¿Cómo se llama el testigo?"

"¿Crees que lo voy a decir? Estos dos idiotas pueden llegar a hacer algo" dijo Quinn señalando a los judíos quienes giraron sus ojos.

"Investigar." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia. "¿Crees que somos Tonto y Retonto y que vamos a ir a buscarlo para poder amenazarlo de que no declare en contra de Santana? Las pruebas siguen siendo circunstanciales, Quinn."

"Se complica un poco cuando un testigo ubica a Santana en el momento del crimen en el lugar del crimen" dijo la rubia sentándose en un pequeño sillón. "Necesito saberlo ahora, porque está en riesgo mi carrera. Santana..."

"Si me vas a preguntar si yo maté a alguien quien no conozco, ni siquiera de nombre, es mejor que te vayas Quinn y me busques otro abogado" dijo la latina ofendiéndose y cruzando sus brazos.

"No, idiota. Necesito saber si en tu entorno hay alguien capaz de organizar todo esto para echarte la culpa. Y que tiene que ver Kathy" dijo Quinn cruzando sus brazos también en clara señal de que estaba ofendida.

"No sé" dijo Santana. "Primero pensé en mis pacientes..."

"Eso es..." dijo Quinn mirando a la morena que estaba silenciosa. "Tiene que ser un paciente."

"¿Cuál es el nombre del testigo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Me prometes que no van a ir, no van a mandar a nadie, ni siquiera van a pensar en amenazarlo?" preguntó Quinn.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Tommy Shawn" dijo Quinn mirando la reacción de todos. Porque el nombre lo reconocieron enseguida. Todos abrieron la boca, casi hablan al mismo tiempo, antes de cerrarla.

"Es el pitcher de los Yankees. Gana millones por año." dijo Noah sentándose derrotado.

"No lo quise atender, Quinn." dijo Santana mirando a la rubia. Rachel era la única que para ese momento prestaba atención.

"¿No quisiste atender a un paciente casi millonario?" preguntó Quinn

"No venía muy bien recomendado de otros psicólogos. Parecía que su inestabilidad mental eran más para un hospital psiquiátrico" dijo la latina.

Quinn asintió mirando rápidamente a la diva, que ya estaba perdida en otro mundo, pensando como hacer para poder encontrar todo aquello que la prensa no pudo encontrar de Tommy Shawn.

"El problema es que Kathy está con él" dijo Noah

"Eso no es ningún problema." dijo Rachel volviendo a la realidad. "Kathy puede alegar muchas cosas, pero hay pruebas irrefutables de que hasta el día después del asesinato ella dormía con Santana. Cuando los manágers de Tommy se enteren, van a recomendar dejarla. No creo que sea muy bueno para su jugador estrella."

Todos miraron a la diva sabiendo que ya tenía marcada en su cabeza una nueva estrategia para seguir y suspiraron.

Todos menos Santana, que solo quería besarla.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Finalmente el capítulo 2. Después de todo, estoy tratando de encontrar espacios para escribir. _

_No vimos mucho en este capítulo sobre el caso, simplemente a dos idiotas que creían que lo mejor era estar separadas, intentando buscar algo que tenían juntas. Es la mejor forma de resumirlo, creo._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_SamyAgronSarfati:_**_ jajaja yo también pensé que iba a demorarme. Pero ya tenía el capítulo listo, y parte del segundo, y me dije: lo subo. Así que aquí está. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_PauShultz: _**_jajajaja, a mi personalmente tampoco me había gustado mucho como terminé la anterior, pero era porque tenía esta historia dando vueltas ya y quería culminarla con ellas dos siendo más grandes. Y volviendo a lo que hicieron cuando empezaron su noviazgo, allá por RB: Detective Privado. Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, si todo va bien nos vemos la semana que viene!_

_Besos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	3. Stupid And Idiot Together

****Título: ******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********3 – Stupid and Idiot Together****

****Palabras: ******3,****187**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********15********/12/14****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Stupid And Idiot Together<strong>**

"¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tenías que atender a Tommy Shawn?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Santana.

"No." dijo la latina. "Sé que él tiene un psicólogo hace años, y que éste a veces lo deriva a otros porque es como que se cansa, pero nunca me lo derivó."

"¿Has tenido acceso al archivo del caso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"No te interesa verlo" dijo Quinn

"Si me interesa, sobre todo porque Santana me pidió que investigara el caso" dijo la diva.

"Lo cual no quiere decir que tengas que involucrarte en esto, Rachel." dijo Quinn. Las dos se habían olvidado que tenían expectadores.

"¿Cómo quieres que investigue si ni siquiera me dejas ver el archivo del caso?" preguntó la diva

"Yo no quiero que investigues" dijo Quinn levantando la voz. "¿No vas a dejarlo de lado ahora que la tienes viviendo aquí contigo?"

"¿Y qué rayos hago con los días que me pedí?" dijo Rachel

"Es peligroso, Rachel."

"No lo creo" dijo la diva.

"No lo sabes. Esto no es Lima" dijo Quinn completamente enojada. Todos lo podían ver. "Aquí no estás tratando con mi madre" agregó sacando una carpeta de su maletín y tirándola en la mesa ratona. "Dejala en mi casa esta tarde. No voy a estar."

Y diciendo eso, Quinn se marchó.

"Que mal humor que tiene" dijo Santana

"No es la única que está enojada porque Rachel tomó este caso" dijo Noah viendo como la diva agarraba la carpeta y comenzaba a ver lo que había adentro. "Todos saben que lo hizo porque se lo pediste."

"¿Conoces a Carrie Montalvano?" preguntó Rachel demostrando que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

"No" respondió Santana después de saber que estaba haciéndole la pregunta.

"Esa es la mujer que dicen que mataste" agregó tirando una foto de una rubia de ojos verdes.

"Ni de vista, Rachel" dijo Santana mirando la foto con atención.

"¿Quién querría involucrarte en un asesinato?" preguntó Noah

"No lo sé. Tengo muchos pacientes complicados" dijo Santana dejando finalmente la foto.

"Bueno, esto es estúpido" dijo Rachel finalmente dejando la carpeta en la mesa ratona. "¿Cómo pueden creer que mataste a una persona?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"Aquí dice que la acuchillaste, pero la dejaste viva, y después la ahorcaste con tus propias manos" dijo Rachel. "A la vista de todos"

"¿Todos quién?" preguntó Santana

"Todos los testigos, que en realidad son...uno solo. Kathy" dijo Rachel confundida.

"¿Qué tanto daño le hiciste como para que te acuse de asesinato?" preguntó Noah mirando a la latina sorprendido.

"Mi hija es idiota, pero no la lastimó tanto como ella a Santana" dijo Lucía entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con café.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Noah. "¿No la lastimó? Lulú, está tipa está buscando venganza por algo"

"Pero es cierto, Puck. Nunca la lastimé" dijo Santana. "Siempre le di más de lo que podía darle, trataba de demostrarle que realmente sentía cosas por ella. Porque sentía cosas por ella"

Noah levantó sus hombros, tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho ya que las dos latinas en la habitación lo miraban con cara de enojo.

"Vamos Noah." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y agarrando el archivo.

"¿A dónde se van?" preguntó Lucía caminando rápidamente para poder detener su salida.

"A pasear" dijo Rachel muy segura. "Tengo unas ganas muy grandes de ver a Beth"

"¿A pasear o ver a Beth?" preguntó Lucía.

"Las dos cosas" dijo Rachel

Lucía giró sus ojos. "Vas a ir a investigar, sabes bien que eso no me gusta"

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta que estamos ahí" dijo Rachel poniéndose en puntas de pie y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Santana.

S&R

"Cuando dijiste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que estábamos aquí, no me imaginé esto" dijo Noah caminando por los pasillos del estadio de los Yankees. Tenía puesto un mono de trabajador de limpieza, su nombre era Joe, era rubio.

"Ahora tengo a mi alcance muchas más cosas." dijo Rachel a su lado. Si alguien se fijaba, no iban a poder reconocerla. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, incluso el color de su piel, por lo menos las partes que se podían ver a través de su mono de trabajador.

"Creo que tendríamos que haber encontrado otro lugar." dijo Noah mirando a su alrededor. Estaban caminando por pasillos vacíos, no encontraban absolutamente nada.

"Noah." dijo Rachel deteniéndose de pronto. "No puedo acercarme como Rachel Berry a Tommy Shawn. No puedo acercarme y hacer preguntas sobre lo que vio. Solo puedo investigar si lo que vio es cierto o no. Y de esta forma no me va a reconocer nadie"

"Ni yo te reconozco" dijo Noah mirando hacia sus costados. "Aunque tendríamos que tener algo como para hacernos los que limpiamos, si alguien nos ve les va a llamar la atención que no estemos haciendo nada."

"Shhh...cállate" dijo Rachel riendo mientras seguían caminando.

S&R

Una hora después, se habían cruzado con pocas personas, y habían descubierto que los jugadores estaban entrenando en el campo de juego.

Rachel estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sobre todo porque Santana le enviaba mensajes preguntándole a que hora iban a volver, porque necesitaba hablar con ella.

Estaban haciendo que limpiaban los trofeos (habían encontrado los elementos) cuando vieron pasar a alguien que no creían ver tan pronto.

Kathy caminaba directamente hacia la puerta del vestuario de los jugadores, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

Rachel y Noah compartieron una mirada, y siguieron haciendo que limpiaban, con unos auriculares en los oídos, como si estuvieran escuchando música y moviendo su cabeza a algún compás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Tommy saliendo del vestuario al ver que era Kathy. "Te dije que no me buscaras por un tiempo."

"Lo siento. ¿Es seguro hablar con ellos cerca?" preguntó Kathy señalando a los dos trabajadores.

"No están escuchando, mira como están escuchando música. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Tommy

"Quería saber como estabas. Desde que declaraste en la policía que no supe nada de ti." dijo Kathy

"Estoy bien, pero no creo que debamos vernos. No sé que te hizo esa mujer, pero obviamente tiene buenos abogados." dijo Tommy. "Si me llevan a juicio, no voy a poder mantener la mentira."

"Tommy, no seas así" dijo Kathy agarrando sus manos.

"Kathy, me estás involucrando en el algo que ni sé que es. Estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad en ese momento, jugando un partido ¿recuerdas? Si solo una persona es fanática de los Yankees, o del beisbol, puedo decirte que estamos perdidos." dijo Tommy

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta" dijo Kathy

"¿No podías dejar a tu novia como todas las personas?¿Diciéndole que no la querías más?" preguntó Tommy dando media vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta del vestuario.

"Ella tendría que haberme engañado. " dijo Kathy

"¿Cómo tú a ella?" preguntó Tommy. "Seamos sinceros, ella nunca supo que la seguiste a New York porque yo estaba aquí. Ve, Kathy. Cuando sea seguro voy a comunicarme contigo." agregó metiéndose finalmente en el vestuario.

Rachel y Noah, en sus disfraces, siguieron limpiando los trofeos, mientras Kathy pasaba a su lado, mirándolos fijamente.

Por alguna razón, Rachel terminó con el trofeo que tenía entre sus manos, y le hizo seña a Noah de que comenzaran a moverse hacia el lado contrario de Kathy y rápidamente.

S&R

Kathy caminó varios pasillos hasta detenerse completamente. Esos de aseo, solo habían limpiado el mismo trofeo todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron ahí. Volvió corriendo al pasillo del vestuario, cuando los jugadores estaban saliendo y ni rastros de los empleados.

"¿Qué te dije?" preguntó Tommy saliendo de la fila y acercándose a Kathy.

"Los empleados, los que estaban limpiando los trofeos..." dijo Kathy

"¿Qué hay con ellos?" preguntó Tommy

"Estaban limpiando el mismo trofeo todo el tiempo, Tommy. Estaban escuchándonos." dijo Kathy comenzando a asustarse.

"Creo que estás exagerando" dijo Tommy tratando de calmarla.

"Ahora no están" dijo Kathy

"Deben haber sido llamados para otra tarea." dijo Tommy. "Ve ahora, Kathy. No hay peligro dentro de este lugar."

S&R

"Hola Quinn" dijo Rachel todavía disfrazada de hombre.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn haciendo un paso al costado y dejándolos pasar.

"Estuvimos muy entretenidos" dijo Rachel

"Me imagino. Tendrías que volver a tu casa, porque tu novia está queriendo ir a su oficina." dijo Quinn. "Todavía la policía no tiene una orden de allanamiento para su oficina, ya que es un poco más complicado al respecto de un psicólogo. Pero no me gustaría que volviera sola. Además, si va contigo, algún miembro de los papparazis las va a ver y no la van a poder acusar de estupideces."

"¿Qué novia?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"Santana, estúpida" dijo Quinn golpeando la mesa con la mano.

"Que carácter" dijo Rachel viendo como Noah se metía en el baño.

"¿Por qué te apareces en mi casa vestida así?" preguntó la rubia mirándola preocupada.

"Bueno, verás..." dijo Rachel tratando de pensar como decir las cosas. "No importa" agregó. "Lo que si importa es que te traigo la forma de poder desestimar la declaración del sr. Tommy Shawn."

"Dime que no lo amenazaste. Porque si lo hiciste, Santana está perdida." dijo Quinn

"Que poca fe que tienes en mi." dijo Rachel. "Estamos vestidos así, porque nos metimos en el estadio de los Yankees. Obviamente yo soy muy conocida, así que no puedo entrar como yo misma. Y la cuestión es que nadie recuerde a Noah."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Quinn quien se estaba enojando por la falta de respuestas claras de la diva.

"Oh...bueno, estábamos en el pasillo de los vestuarios y apareció Kathy. Y se puso a hablar con Tommy" dijo la diva

"Dime lo importante. No quiero saber como rompes reglas, Rachel. Termino el caso de Santana y vuelvo a la fiscalía, y sigo bastante enojada contigo como para quitarme las ganas de acusarte de algo." dijo Quinn

"Está bien, pero que conste que si me acusas de algo, digo que todo fue para ayudarte, y sabes que la ciudad me va a creer más." dijo la diva.

"¡RACHEL!" gritó Quinn

"Tommy nunca podría haber sido testigo del asesinato de esa joven porque estaba jugando un partido del otro lado de la ciudad." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Lo que escuchaste." dijo la diva. "Ahora voy a ir a quitarme mi disfraz. A mi casa. Te dejo a Noah que seguramente quiere pasar tiempo con Beth"

"¿Quieres decirme por qué se me ocurrió comprar la casa disponible más cerca a la tuya?" preguntó Quinn mirándola con tristeza.

"Porque en el fondo me quieres" dijo Rachel besando la frente de la rubia y saliendo de la casa.

S&R

Nadie la detuvo cuando entró en su casa y caminó a su habitación para sacarse el disfraz. Pero cuando salió nuevamente de la habitación, se encontró con que en el living la esperaba la gente de todos los días. Dígase, su madre, Sue, Lucía y Santana.

"¿No les falta alguien para la fiesta?" preguntó sentándose al frente de su madre.

"No me hagas hablar. Quinn está saliendo a las apuradas rumbo al juzgado, después de citar nuevamente a Tommy Shawn. ¿Sabes que si eso sale mal, la rubia puede perder todo el apoyo?" preguntó Sue

"¿Y por qué es mi culpa? Si ella recibe un dato de mi parte lo primero que tiene que hacer es confirmar que sea cierto" dijo Rachel

"Y lo hizo" dijo Santana mirando a Sue. "¿Desde cuando la retas tanto?"

"Desde que soy su otra madre" dijo la rubia

"No me molesta. Se pone muy divertida en las reuniones familiares" dijo Rachel

"Por lo menos una de las idiotas me tiene en consideración." dijo Sue.

"Necesito ir a mi oficina. No quieren dejarme ir sola." dijo Santana

"¿Tu secretaria no puede hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Mi secretaria no me llama desde que me metieron presa, Rachel." dijo Santana

"No seas exagerada, imbécil." dijo Sue. "Solo te detuvieron para interrogarte. Si las pruebas que tienen en tu contra siguen cayendo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar en conseguir la orden de allanamiento para la oficina?" preguntó Lucía.

"Y yo que sé" dijo Rachel

"Voy a ir con uds." dijo Shelby poniéndose de pie. "Es obvio que Quinn dio la orden de que Santana esperara a Rachel porque sabe que si hay papparazis pueden cubrir los pasos de esta idiota, pero es mejor que mientras más seamos mejor."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie también, seguida por la latina.

S&R

"¿Quien llevaba tu agenda médica?" preguntó Rachel mientras entraban en la sala de espera de la oficina.

"Sandy, mi secretaria" dijo Santana.

"¿Tú no tenías nada que ver?" preguntó Rachel caminando hasta el escritorio de la secretaria y sentándose en el mismo.

"Solo cuando me derivaban algún paciente" dijo Santana mirándola confundida. "¿Por qué?" preguntó mirando a la diva.

"Pregunto. Tengo que saber todo" dijo Rachel

"Si hubieran intentando estar juntas, no tendrían que hacerse preguntas tan idiotas" dijo Shelby mirando los cuadros en la sala de espera.

"Parece que esa ha sido la mejor forma de describirnos en estos últimos días" dijo Rachel

"Es la verdad" dijo Shelby dando media vuelta.

"Alguien estuvo aquí" dijo Santana parada en la puerta de su oficina.

Rachel y Shelby caminaron rápidamente para mirar hacia adentro de la habitación.

"¿Lo dices por el revoltijo que hicieron?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Guardabas algo importante aquí?¿Los expedientes?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Por supuesto que guardaba los expedientes aquí." dijo Santana. "Por lo menos una copia"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, nunca guardé más de un día los originales aquí, incluso las grabaciones, todo está en otro lado." dijo Santana

"¿Dónde? No podemos poner un pie ahí adentro, tenemos que llamar a la policía, si tu lo haces les vas a dar lo que quieren, lo cual va a ser considerado cooperación" dijo Rachel

"Deja de decir idioteces" dijo Shelby. "Tiene que llamarla por el simple hecho de que alguien entró en su oficina. Y obviamente algo se llevaron, porque supongo que tendrías una computadora."

"La cual estaba en casa, y que también la gente que entró ahí, se la llevó." dijo Santana

"Entonces..." dijo Rachel

"Pero no guardo información personal. Las copias digitales de mis expedientes están en la nube. Pero nunca guardo la contraseña." dijo Santana dando media vuelta para levantar el teléfono.

S&R

Volvieron a la noche a la casa de la diva, después de que se presentara la policía.

Santana caminó directamente detrás de Rachel, tratando de poder hablar con ella sobre el beso de la noche anterior.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta. "Quiero bañarme"

"Podríamos bañarnos juntas" dijo Santana levantando sus cejas.

"No" dijo Rachel firmemente.

"¿Y el beso de anoche?" preguntó Santana

"Si querías hablar de eso, fácilmente podrías haberlo dicho." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.

"Nos besamos, fue tan bueno como antes, dormimos en la misma cama, pero no dijimos nada." dijo Santana. "Eso no me parece correcto"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no quiero solo besarte de vez en cuando y dormir en la misma cama sin poder sentirte. Quiero poder estar contigo como antes. Quiero poder hacer el amor contigo, Rachel." dijo Santana arrodillándose delante de la diva.

"Lo sé. Pero creo que todavía no es tiempo. ¿No te parece que iríamos muy rápido?" preguntó la diva.

"Creo que seríamos muy idiotas si no lo hiciéramos." dijo Santana

"Se te está pegando el idiota que todos nos dicen" dijo la diva acariciando la mejilla de Santana con un dedo.

"¿No crees que esperamos demasiados?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cuál de las dos tuvo la idea de conocer a otras personas e intentar ver si funcionaba?" preguntó Rachel riendo a través de la nariz.

"Creo que ninguna de las dos, Rach. Creo que nos concentramos en tratar de salir de lo que sentíamos por la otra, aunque...realmente...sentíamos demasiado por la otra como para poder escaparnos de eso." dijo Santana. "Por lo menos yo sigo sintiendo."

"Yo también, San. Pero...en estos momentos...si volvemos...Kathy..."

"Ella no tiene nada más que ver conmigo, Rach." dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Pero por alguna razón ella no puede dejarte ir."

"Ella ya me dejó ir. Rachel...no podemos seguir esperando que el tiempo sea el correcto. Vamos a morir con personas que no queremos, o vamos a morir solas pesando en que queremos estar con la otra."

"Eres muy negativa al hablar de las muertes" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Pero si, tendríamos que aprovechar el momento. Pero no estoy negándome por eso, Rach. Estoy negándome porque no sé como puede reaccionar tu ahora ex novia, San. Convenció a su novio de declarar en tu contra, y él no estaba ni cerca"

"Pero...¿podemos estar juntas en el secreto de tu casa?" preguntó Santana

"Si, Santana. Podemos" dijo Rachel cayendo en la cama porque la latina se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. "Me quiero ir a bañar, San" dijo la diva cuando tuvo finalmente su boca libre.

"Ahora podemos bañarnos juntas" dijo Santana nuevamente levantando las cejas.

Rachel sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué me está queriendo decir?" preguntó la jueza Patterson al fiscal.<p>

"Que no debemos ignorar el testimonio del sr. Shawn." dijo el fiscal mirando desesperado a la abogada defensora.

"¿Por qué no? Si quiere lo puede llamar y lo detengo por falso testimonio. Lo cual la sra. Fabray acaba de demostrar fehacientemente. Su testigo estrella no podía estar en el lugar del crimen, sr. Torres." dijo la jueza.

"Pero...él se presentó voluntariamente" dijo el fiscal.

"Y por esa razón y por la razón de su fama, que para ud. es bastante importante, el sr. Shawn no va a recibir ningún castigo. Pero si ud. sigue insistiendo en que tome un testimonio, que claramente es inventado, para poder llevar a una audiencia a Santana López por un crimen del que todavía es sospechosa, porque no existe una sola prueba concreta en su contra, no solo su testigo estrella será puesto en un calabozo por 30 días y la publicidad será atroz, sino que ud. también será castigado." dijo la juez. "¿Quedó claro?"

"Si, su señoría" dijo el fiscal levantándose rápidamente y dejando la habitación.

"Sra. Fabray. He notado últimamente que ud. está bastante comprometida con este caso. Supongo que es porque es su amiga." dijo la jueza.

"No solo eso, su señoría. Estoy segura de su inocencia, sin embargo ella fue detenida como sospechosa con solo pruebas circunstanciales." dijo Quinn.

"¿Es cierto lo que se está rumoreando en los pasillos de este juzgado, sra. Fabray?" preguntó la jueza inclinándose hacia adelante.

"¿Qué se rumorea?" preguntó Quinn sin entender demasiado.

"Que ud. tiene a alguien investigando, alguien que es famosa en Broadway y que en el pasado resolvió un caso en el que ud. estaba involucrada" dijo la jueza. "Tengo que decirle, antes de que responda, que leí el caso de su madre"

"Yo no le pedí que investigue." dijo Quinn bajando la mirada. "Pero este caso involucra a alguien a quien ella ama"

"Está bien, solo quería saber si iba a ser algo divertido." dijo la jueza señalando la puerta.

Quinn se retiró pensando en que este iba a ser un caso extraño.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo bien, tratando de mantener la subida semanal de esta historia. Igualmente parece que viene bien. Jajaja. _

_Bueno, apareció Kathy, que parece que tenía sus intenciones, también._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** jajaja ya va a llegar una escena. Yo creo que si terminan juntas, Sue les va a decir idiotas en la cena de ensayo del casamiento. Jajajaja me diste una idea. Huele a reconciliación, pero va despacio. El título lo pensé bastante, realmente. Y me quedó ese, así que me gustó también. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	4. Fun With You Means Sex

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********4 – Fun with you means sex****

****Palabras: ******3,****518**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********28********/12/14****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Fun With You Means Sex<strong>**

Quinn estaba cenando con las morenas, Lucía, Shelby y Sue. Noah aprovechando la cena, decidió llevarse a Beth a la ciudad.

Los ojos avellanas de la rubia no dejaban de mirar a la diva, quien comenzó a sentirse nerviosa después de dos horas.

"¿Quieres decirme que tengo?" preguntó Rachel tocándose el rostro.

"Además de estupidez, nada" dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

Santana, que estaba sentada al lado de Quinn, se inclinó para hablar en su oído.

"Más te vale que no la estés mirando porque sientes cosas por ella, porque no te voy a permitir que me la robes" dijo la latina en voz baja.

"Oh, por Dios. Son idiotas las dos" dijo Quinn dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa y llamando la atención de todos. "¿Sabes que me dijo la jueza hoy? Que va a ser un caso divertido porque estás involucrada. Que leyó el expediente del caso de mi madre. Yo no oculto mi pasado, ni siquiera miento cuando me preguntan porque mis padres murieron, pero este caso se está volviendo un chiste para todos menos para mi."

Rachel sintió porque Quinn lo decía, sabía bien que la rubia no quería que se involucrara por el simple hecho de que no sabían con quien estaban lidiando. Recordaba muy bien (varias noches por semana desde que se habían separado con Santana para ir a la universidad) esa noche con Judy Fabray. Recordaba cada detalle, el miedo que había sentido y cada vez era peor al despertarse incapaz de haber podido salvar a la madre de su amiga.

La conversación terminó ahí, porque nadie sabía bien que decir. Nadie sabía como borrar de sus cuerpos lo que había pasado años atrás, y las preguntas de Quinn trajeron esos recuerdos. Las palabras y la preocupación de Quinn volvieron a preocuparlas.

S&R

"Santana...¿me acompañas al auto?" preguntó Quinn cuando se estaba marchando. Ya era casi medianoche y no habían tocado el caso de nuevo.

"Si" dijo la latina confundida.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, cerca del vehículo de la rubia, Quinn se detuvo y miró a Santana.

"Tienes que detenerla. Tienes que hacer que se salga de esta investigación. No puede seguir estando en esto." dijo Quinn firmemente.

"No creo que pueda" dijo Santana

"¿Lo has intentado?" preguntó Quinn. "Porque ya tienes lo que quieres. Ya la tienes a ella de tu lado. Necesito que lo intentes."

"Pero si ella..."

"Santana...ya no tenemos 15 años. No vivimos en Lima. Y esta vez el asesino no es mi madre." dijo Quinn "Ella está en mucho más peligro que lo inútil que puede llegar a ser la policía de Lima. Así que, si tanto la amas, por lo menos ten la decencia de plantearle el tema. Si no la puedes convencer, tendré que ver como secuestrarla para sacarla del medio. Pero mientras tanto, espero que puedas convencerla."

Santana miró hacia el piso, sabía que era su culpa.

"Deberías estar preocupada, y no pensando cual va a ser el siguiente paso por llevarla a tu cama. Sabes tan bien como yo, que solo un beso puede volver a encender la pasión entre uds., pero necesito que la saques de esto." dijo Quinn

"¿Es por lo qué dijo la Jueza?" preguntó Santana tratando de entender.

"Ojalá solo te lo estaría pidiendo por eso." dijo Quinn apoyándose sobre su auto. "Estoy preocupada, Santana. Por ella, por ti. Por ella porque no sabemos con quién nos estamos enfrentando. Por ti, porque si a ella le pasa algo, tú perderías toda tu alegría."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Te has ido apagando mientras más tiempo pasabas con Kathy, te has apagado tanto, que no te has dado cuenta que los mejores días de tu semana eran las cenas en las que ella estaba presente. Eran los días que más sonreías. El resto de los días, aquellos en los que no la veías, pero cenabas con nosotras, o almorzabas, tu sonrisa no alcanzaba tus ojos. A Brittany la pone triste, ella nunca entendió porque te quedaste con Kathy y no intentabas dejarla, cuando claramente estaba a la vista de todos a quien amabas realmente." dijo Quinn mirando las llaves de su auto. "Brittany nunca entendió porque si tanto se aman no volvieron a estar juntas."

"¿Cómo uds.?" preguntó Santana.

"Como nosotras. Es difícil estar separada de la persona que realmente amas, y las dos lo probamos. Ella sigue viajando pero sé que apenas pisa NY viene a verme. Pero sé que no debo preocuparme por ella, porque no se mete en problemas con investigaciones"

"Solo lo decías para hacerme entender porque tengo que hablar con ella."

"Si la haces feliz una noche, una sola noche, seguro su mente se va a otro lado" dijo Quinn sin que ninguna de las dos notara que Shelby estaba cerca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Santana

"¿Crees que con solo una noche de sexo, la cual está esperando hace más de un año, van a lograr que deje de pensar en su segunda gran pasión?" preguntó Shelby. "Estamos hablando de una mujer que es mas cabeza dura que nosotras tres juntas"

"¿Crees que no se va a poder detener?" preguntó Quinn

"Por favor, si estás junto a ella cuando estamos cenando y todos hacen silencio, vas a poder escuchar los sonidos de su cabeza trabajando. Extrañamente suenan como una mezcla de Don´t Rain on My Parade y The Rolling Stones." dijo Shelby. "Yo salí para marcharme, porque Lucía está entreteniéndola ya que quiere venir a ver de que están hablando." agregó antes de caminar hacia su auto.

"Piénsalo, Santana" dijo Quinn metiéndose en su auto.

S&R

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel una media hora más tarde. Se había acostado para leer y Santana entró con su ropa y comenzó a acomodarla.

"Acomodándome" dijo la latina

"Eso veo...¿pero por qué?" preguntó Rachel dejando el libro de lado.

"Porque ya obtuve lo que quería" dijo Santana

"¿Y qué es eso?" preguntó la diva intrigada.

"A ti, Rachel. Así que es momento de que comiences a dejar de lado esta investigación y comenzar a pensar en esta sexy latina que está gateando por tu cama" dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

"Es un planteo interesante" dijo la diva esperando que Santana se acerque a ella y comience a besarla.

"Ya puedes dejar de investigar. Deja que la gente que está más segura para hacerlo lo haga" dijo Santana

"No puedes intentar que piense cuando tengo tu escote al frente" dijo Rachel mirando el escote de la latina.

Santana sonrió y acercó sus labios. Apenas los mismos se tocaron, Rachel agarró el cuello de la latina para quedar acostada mientras se besaban.

Las dos, sonreían en el beso, mientras las manos de Santana comenzaron a sacar lo que más las separaba, y era las sábanas.

El timbre de la casa sonó, pero ninguna de las dos prestó atención hasta que Lucía entró en la habitación.

"La policía está abajo. Quieren a Santana" dijo Lucía mirando a su hija y a la diva.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel tratando de concentrarse en Lucía.

"La policía está abajo. Quieren a Santana." dijo Lucía de nuevo.

Santana compartió una mirada con la diva, antes de levantarse de la cama y esperar que ella también se levante.

S&R

Dos agentes uniformados esperaban en el living de la casa, parados firmemente mientras se miraban.

Al frente, Noah Puckerman los miraba cruzado de brazos.

"Noah" dijo Rachel mirándolo preocupada y sorprendida.

"Ya llamé a Quinn, está en camino. Dio la orden de que Santana no dijera nada hasta que ella llegue y no se mueva de aquí, hasta que ella llegue." dijo Noah.

"¿Y a dónde me voy a ir?" preguntó Santana. En ese momento, uno de los oficiales, dio un paso al frente.

"Srta. Santana López, ¿podría acompañarnos a la comisaría? Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas" dijo el oficial.

"¿Estoy arrestada?" preguntó Santana causando que Noah y Rachel giraran los ojos.

"¿Qué parte de no abrir la boca no entiendes?" preguntó Rachel mirándola enojada. "Disculpen mi interrupción, oficiales" agregó haciendo un paso hacia adelante, para mostrarse. Pudo ver el reconocimiento en los dos oficiales.

"Srta. Berry, un oficial..." preguntó Rachel buscando el nombre.

"Johnson, srta." dijo el oficial poniéndose colorado.

"Disculpe, a veces la música del teatro me tapa los oídos. ¿Escuché la respuesta a mi pregunta?" preguntó Rachel amablemente.

"No, srta." dijo el oficial Johnson. "La srta. López no está arrestada. Solo es un interrogatorio de rutina, ya que hubo otro asesinato."

"¿Interrogatorio?" preguntó Rachel poniendo voz más dulce todavía.

"Tenemos una mujer que afirma que Santana estuvo en la nueva escena del crimen" dijo el oficial.

"¡Calláte idiota!" dijo el otro oficial poniendo una mano en el hombro de Johnson.

Un auto frenó en ese momento en la entrada, y dos segundos después, Quinn entró agitada y despeinada en la casa.

"Soy su abogada. Ella no va a decir nada hasta que sepamos de que se trata esto" dijo la rubia parándose al lado de Santana, y agarrando su antebrazo.

"Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas." dijo el oficial Johnson.

"¿Está arrestada?" preguntó Quinn

"No, srta." dijo Johnson.

"Entonces...¿habrá algún tipo de problema que los sigamos hasta la comisaría?" preguntó Quinn

"No creo que haya" dijo Johnson

"Nos ordenaron llevarla con nosotros" dijo el otro oficial.

"Entonces seguramente no tendrán problema de que viaje con uds." dijo Quinn sonriendo. "Guíanos a la patrulla"

Los dos oficiales se miraron, dudando, pero después asintieron antes de salir de la casa.

"Vayan porque conmigo ahí esto va a ser rápido" dijo Quinn empujando a Santana.

Rachel y Noah asintieron y los vieron partir.

S&R

"¿Qué estamos buscando?" preguntó Noah cinco minutos después entrando en el sótano de la casa de Rachel.

"¿Crees que siendo mi casa, no tendría pruebas de que Santana estuviera aquí?" preguntó la diva sonriendo. "El oficial Johnson dijo que fue un asesinato que se produjo esta noche. Desde antes de que cayera el sol, Santana está aquí adentro. Conmigo, Lucía, Quinn, Shelby. El único momento que estuvo fuera de la casa, fue cuando salió a hablar con Quinn de algo al lado de su auto."

"¿En serio? Interesante. Pero...¿qué estamos buscando?"

"Ahhh...los discos de hoy." dijo Rachel abriendo una puerta oculta en la pared y dejando a la vista varias computadoras.

"¿Cada cuanto cambias los discos?" preguntó Noah viendo como Rachel se dirigía a una que estaba titilando en varios niveles, y apretaba un botón de la de al lado que empezó a titilar.

"Generalmente, nunca" dijo Rachel estirándose detrás del primer cpu y comenzando a desconectarlo.

"Cada habitación tiene una cámara que ocupa la misma, si hay un punto ciego, lo ocupa la habitación de al lado. Cada cámara tiene un disco de 500 GB que alcanza casi para una semana. Cada cpu tiene la misma cantidad de discos que de cámaras. E incluso, tengo cámaras apuntando al camino de entrada." dijo la diva agarrando el cpu

"De acuerdo. Oficialmente estás paranoica." dijo Noah sacándole el cpu de las manos y caminando fuera de esa habitación.

S&R

"¿Por qué llamó a su abogado?" preguntó el Detective Stewart, el encargado de la investigación mirando a Santana.

"Yo no la llamé. Ella vive cerca. Espero que no le moleste" dijo Santana con tranquilidad y amabilidad, sorprendiendo al detective.

Como lo dejó confundido, el detective se quedó pensando cual sería su próxima pregunta. Por lo que se decidió por ir directamente al grano.

"¿Dónde estuvo hoy entre las 7 de la tarde y las 9 de la noche?" preguntó el detective mirando a la latina.

"En la casa de Rachel Berry, cenando con ella, mi madre, Shelby Corcoran y Quinn Fabray, mi abogada" dijo Santana señalando a la rubia.

Quinn estaba leyendo un mensaje y sonreía al escuchar la respuesta.

El detective se sintió confiado.

"¿Alguien que pueda corroborarlo?" preguntó el detective.

Quinn levantó inmediatamente la cabeza de su celular y miró al detective.

"Ud. no la está escuchando" dijo la rubia firmemente. "Me gustaría hablar con su superior, y por favor, deje la grabadora y la cámara de televisión encendidas y en está habitación."

"Srta. Fabray." dijo el detective asustado.

"Su supervisor, ahora" dijo Quinn firmemente, haciendo que el detective Stewart salga corriendo de la sala de interrogaciones. No paso ni un minuto cuando un hombre de mediana edad ingresó.

"Quinn" dijo a modo de saludo, sentándose al frente de ellas.

"Nicholas" dijo la rubia.

"¿Pediste por mi?" preguntó el hombre mirando a la abogada.

"Estabas del otro lado del vidrio espejado" dijo Quinn inclinándose hacia adelante. "Tienen una idea preconcebida de mi cliente. Y está tan plantada en su cabeza que ella solo puede ser la culpable de los dos asesinatos que ni siquiera le prestan atención cuando ella habla."

"No es así" dijo Nicholas mirando a Quinn nervioso.

"Si lo es. Ella acaba de responder una pregunta, nombrando a las 4 personas que pueden testificar que estuvo ahí, y su detective preguntó después si alguien podía testificarlo. Creo que necesitan una mirada fresca en esta investigación, dejando de lado la sospecha que tienen sobre Santana López" dijo Quinn

"Sabemos que son todos amigos de ella" dijo Nicholas tratando de buscar una excusa.

"En este momento, el fiscal que se está haciendo cargo de estos casos, está revisando las imágenes de las distintas cámaras de seguridad de la casa de la srta. Berry en donde van a poder comprobar que desde las 5 de la tarde la srta. López estaba en la casa de la actriz, hasta el momento en que fueron a buscarla para este interrogatorio." dijo Quinn

El tal Nicholas asintió, y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

"¿Podemos retirarnos o van a presentar cargos?" preguntó Quinn

"Me gustaría..." comenzó a decir Nicholas, pero en el momento en que vio la cara de Quinn se dio cuenta que ya nada importaba de lo que le gustaría a él. "Pueden retirarse."

"Gracias" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie.

S&R

Rachel y Noah las esperaron y las llevaron de nuevo a la casa de la diva. Todos supieron que Quinn no iba a volver a su casa, cuando recibió una llamada en su teléfono.

Santana y Rachel fueron directamente hacia la habitación de la segunda, mientras Noah le explicaba a Lucía lo que había sucedido.

Se acostaron sin pensar en nada más, y cayeron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

S&R

"¿Otra vez con un falso testimonio y sin pruebas?" preguntó la Jueza mirando al fiscal, que parecía no querer dejar en paz sus papeles.

"Su señoría, la testigo la identifó correctamente. Dijo que ella la conocía. Por eso dijo directamente su nombre" dijo el fiscal.

"¿Ud. se da cuenta de que hay más pruebas de la inocencia de la Srta. López que las de su culpabilidad? Además, están pasando demasiada vergüenza inventando testigos falsos. Cualquiera podría suponer que ni siquiera están investigando quien realmente mató a estas dos mujeres, ya que están demasiado concentrados en culpar a la srta. López." dijo la Jueza.

"No se trata de este caso, su señoría." dijo el fiscal.

"No es lo que estoy viendo." dijo la Jueza. "Vuelvan a comenzar a investigar los dos casos, busquen pruebas, y sobre todo, sean un poco más inteligentes y recuerden que en el estrangulamiento manual, si no hay rastros de que el asesino utilizó guantes, las huellas pueden aparecer en la piel. Srta. Fabray, pido disculpas por la incompetencia de los detectives y del fiscal. Espero que esto se resuelva pronto y que aparezca la persona culpable."

"Gracias, su señoría" dijo Quinn quien había estado presente en la reunión.

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó mirando el rostro de Santana y sonrió. Comenzó a besarlo de a poco, mientras quedaba encima de la latina.<p>

Lo bueno de que las dos durmieran con poca ropa, era que tenían más fácil acceso.

Metiendo una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Santana, Rachel no dejó de besarla, mientras esperaba que la latina despertara. Sabía que iba a despertar rápidamente y no le falló la memoria cuando los ojos de Santana se clavaron en ella y su boca formó una sonrisa.

"Pensé que debíamos continuar con lo de anoche" dijo Rachel pellizcando el clítoris de la latina, y descendiendo con sus dedos hasta la entrada.

La latina esperó y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la diva, cuando sintió dos dedos meterse en ella.

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana mientras la llevaba hacia el orgasmo.

Acompañó el descenso de la latina del clímax y dejó un beso en su boca.

"No creo que sea seguro que me aleje del caso." dijo Rachel saliendo de adentro de Santana.

"No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso." dijo la latina.

La diva asintió y se levantó de la cama.

"¿No vamos a continuar con esto?" preguntó Santana al ver que comenzaba a vestirse.

"Nop." dijo Rachel. "Seguramente tu madre está abajo, nerviosa, esperando saber que pasó anoche"

"Mi madre. ¿Cuándo tendremos una relación sin que mi madre esté presente?" preguntó Santana saliendo de la cama.

"Te recuerdo que tu madre está aquí porque te arrestaron acusándote de un asesinato" dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto.

"Bueno...no puedo competir con eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana caminando sensualmente hacia la diva.

"Además, anoche querías que tuviéramos sexo para convencerme de que me aleje del caso, lo tuyo fue desleal, Santana" dijo la diva

"No fue por eso. Quiero tener sexo contigo desde el último día que tuvimos sexo, y hasta el último día que esté en esta tierra. Si lograba convencerte, era un plus."

"No creo que las palabras bonitas te sirvan"

"Oh...créeme, no son solo palabras bonitas." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y mirando sus ojos. "Es la verdad. Todos ahí afuera creen que somos unas idiotas, por habernos dado la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas. Pero tú y yo sabemos bien que salimos muy mal de esas relaciones. Ninguna de las dos encontró a alguien con quien compartir esa parte oculta de su vida."

"¿Qué parte ocultas, San?"

"Tengo un extraño fetiche por pequeñas morenas en cuero" dijo Santana

"¿Dejaron de decirse palabras bonitas?" preguntó Lucía entrando en la habitación. "Es todo muy lindo, pero una de las dos tiene que volver a trabajar porque no las soporto constantemente en esta casa. Y Santana, seguramente, debes tener pacientes que te necesitan."

"Uh...tienes razón." dijo Santana

"Y Quinn quiere saber si conoces a alguien." dijo Lucía.

S&R

"Sarah Masterson" dijo Quinn cuando las morenas ya habían bajado.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Santana.

"Es la testigo que te ubica en el lugar del crimen de anoche." dijo Quinn

"Es la mejor amiga de Kathy" dijo Santana dejando a Rachel y a la abogada con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn

"Es la mejor amiga de Kathy. Creo que la vi dos veces desde que llegamos a NY, pero ella vino inmediatamente después de nosotras y trabaja en algo así como en una cafetería. Supuestamente no le caigo bien, por eso no la veía mucho." dijo Santana "Si es que estamos hablando de la misma persona, obviamente"

"Podría hacer algún tipo de averiguación..." dijo Quinn pensativa. "Pero no se le va a prestar demasiada atención ya que es el segundo testigo falso que aparece. Lo único que tengo es una dirección."

"He pasado a buscar a Kathy muchas veces por su departamento. Aunque siempre esperaba abajo."

"La 57 con la 86" dijo Quinn mirando unos papeles.

"Si, es ella." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Voy a buscar el desayuno" agregó al ver como las dos mujeres la observan.

"Quinn ¿no estás viendo el patrón?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja apenas la latina dejó la habitación.

"Ilumíname" dijo la rubia.

"Tommy Shawn tiene una relación romántica secreta con Kathy, y se presenta como testigo del asesinato de Carrie Montalvano. Sarah Masterson es la mejor amiga de Kathy y se presenta como testigo de este nuevo asesinato, señalando directamente a Santana." dijo Rachel

"El factor común es Kathy" dijo Quinn

"Exacto." dijo la diva.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Yo? Nada. No puedo proponer nada. Cualquier cosa que yo diga, va a implicar que sea una forma de venganza o rencor en contra de la mujer que lastimó a Santana"

"A tu favor"

"Más allá de que haya vuelto a mi, y que no se concedió ni un segundo de duelo a pesar de que yo sé que en el fondo le dolió que la relación haya terminado así." dijo Rachel quedándose en silencio.

Quinn estaba a punto de hablar cuando Santana entró en la habitación.

"Dice mi querida madre que si queremos desayunar que vayamos a la cocina y nos preparemos el desayuno nosotras, que no vino a trabajar" dijo la latina sentándose pesadamente

"Nadie le dijo que venga a trabajar" dijo Rachel confundida.

"¡Te lo dije!" gritó Lucía pasando por el living.

"Pero tú te pones a trabajar igual, ¿qué más te da ponerte a hacerle el desayuno a tu hija? Viniste a estar conmigo, ¿o no?" gritó Santana como respuesta.

"¡Ahora lo estoy dudando!" gritó Lucía saliendo de la casa.

"Esto es como vivir en Lima" dijo Quinn girando sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Perdón por la demora...pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia..._

_Va tomando forma en cuanto a los asesinatos y sobre todo a la relación de ellas dos._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**PauShultz:**__ muchas gracias por la review! Quinn creo que está demasiado confundida aunque de abogada va bien, jajaja. Este caso es especial para Rachel. Espero que tengas un muy buen inicio de año! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Como seguramente recién la semana que viene, ya año nuevo, voy a poder publicar, les deseo a todas y a todos un buen inicio de 2015 y que lo pasen espectacular.!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Lore!_


	5. Please, I Love You

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********5 – Please, i love you****

****Palabras: ******2,768**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********16********/12/14****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Please, i love you<strong>**

Santana parecía no darse cuenta de las cosas.

O eso estaba pensando Rachel mientras la miraba discutir por octava vez en el día con su madre.

"¿Tú no vas a decir nada?" preguntó Lucía mirando a la diva.

"Ni siquiera sé por que están discutiendo esta vez" dijo Rachel tranquilamente.

"Porque no la dejo salir a hacer las compras." dijo Lucía. "Cada vez que hay un asesinato en esta ciudad, ella es la culpable."

"Lulú, no seas exagerada" dijo la diva.

"¡No me digas Lulú!" gritó Lucía asustando a Rachel.

"Sabes tan bien como Quinn y como yo que están incriminando a Santana" dijo Rachel. "Puedes dejarla salir, pero ve con ella si te sientes incómoda. Además, no la dejes sola ni un minuto"

"¿Qué buena coartada le puedo ofrecer si después de todo soy la madre?" preguntó Lucía bajando la voz.

"Por favor, eres la madre, pero eres demasiado sincera para cualquier abogado." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Estoy segura de que si tienes que declarar, seguramente vas a decir si se separó de ti para ir al baño, y que la seguiste e hizo del número del 2"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lucía

"Que si te hacen subir al estrado, cuando te pregunten si Santana estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, vas a decir: _oh, señor abogado, no puedo controlar a una mujer adulta cuando va a al baño, y eso que me paré del otro lado de la puerta. Pero no sé que podía estar haciendo, si pis o lo otro" _dijo Rachel imitando la voz de Lucía.

Santana estalló en carcajadas y Lucía sonrió.

"Si quieres voy yo con ella al súper." dijo Rachel.

"No, quiero por un día no perderla de vista, quiero...saber donde está." dijo Lucía.

"¿Por qué no puedes admitir que estás preocupada?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque si admito que estoy preocupada por la idiota de mi hija, se hace real que estoy preocupada por las dos, Rachel. Y ya no quiero tener que pasar noches sin dormir por estar pensando en uds. dos. Si no están juntas me preocupa como hacer para que lo estén, si están juntas, como ahora, me preocupa como hacer para que finalmente no tengan que estar persiguiendo a un loco." dijo Lucía dejando la habitación.

"¿Estamos juntas?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"¿No es eso lo que significa que tengamos sexo y que dormimos en la misma cama?" preguntó Rachel.

"Idiota" dijo Santana dándole un beso rápido en la boca.

S&R

Quinn cayó con una carpeta una hora después, mirando a Santana.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Cuando me dijiste que la testigo era amiga de Kathy..." dijo Quinn

"Si..." interrumpió Santana

"Rachel y yo hablamos de que había un patrón. Los dos testigos, tienen algún tipo de relación de ella." dijo Quinn

"Eso no me lo dijiste" dijo Santana

"No pensé que ella te lo fuera a decir" dijo la diva.

"¿Es posible que ella esté tratando de incriminarme en estos asesinatos simplemente porque quiere hacerme daño?" preguntó Santana

"Por eso no te lo dije" dijo la diva.

"En realidad..." dijo Quinn interrumpiendo lo que estaba por venir. "Me surgió otra idea. ¿Qué tal si Kathy está queriendo incriminarte para salvar a alguien más?"

"¿A quién?" preguntó Santana irónicamente. "¿A otro amante?"

"Puede ser una idea..." dijo Quinn. "Pero tengo otra. Y necesito que te concentres bien en las fotos que te voy a mostrar"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana viendo como la rubia sacaba dos fotos de la carpeta.

"¿Las reconoces?" preguntó Quinn poniendo las fotos adelante de ella.

Santana miró las fotos unos minutos.

"¿Las reconoces?" preguntó Quinn casi desesperada.

"Las solía ver muchas veces, en un bar al que iba con Kathy." dijo Santana

"¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?" preguntó la rubia

"Quiere decir que Kathy solía ir a un bar, bastante seguido, todas las noches. Muchas veces, también pasaba a buscarla por ahí. Y esas dos chicas de las fotos, solían estar siempre en el grupo de conocidos de Kathy. " dijo Santana.

Quinn miró rápidamente a la diva, se dio cuenta de que la idea que ella misma había tenido, ahora la tenía la diva.

"No entiendo bien que está pasando" dijo Santana

"Lo que está pasando es que..." comenzó a decir Quinn

"Que todas las víctimas y los testigos de estos asesinatos tienen que ver con tu ex novia." dijo Rachel sin quitar los ojos de la latina.

Santana miró a Rachel y a Quinn, volvió a mirar las fotos, y de nuevo a la rubia.

"¿Por...por qué crees eso?" preguntó despacio.

"Porque todos quieren echarte la culpa. Traer las fotos solo fue una idea. Ella las conocía, San. Ella tiene relación con los dos testigos. Su mejor amiga y su amante. Desapareció de tu vida el mismo día que te encerraron." dijo Quinn mirando con miedo a Santana y tratando de decirle a Rachel que tenía miedo de un ataque de pánico o de locura.

La latina asintió y decidió levantarse de su lugar, en dirección a la habitación.

"Rachel...¿por qué se lo dijiste?" preguntó la rubia.

"Tenía que saberlo. Pude ver tu rostro en el momento en que ella dijo que las conocía de vista. Pude ver que tus miedos realmente se hacían realidad." dijo la diva.

"¿Crees...?" comenzó a decir Quinn pero se calló cuando vio que Rachel se ponía de pie.

"Voy a hablar con ella" dijo la diva.

S&R

"¿Recuerdas la caja que tenía con todos nuestros recuerdos?¿Cuando nos conocimos a los 8 años, el tiempo que estuvimos juntas en la secundaria?" preguntó Santana apenas la vio entrar en el cuarto. "La tuve que guardar en una caja de seguridad en un banco. Kathy no sabe que esa caja sigue existiendo. Siempre fuiste un tema realmente complicado entre nosotras. Es entendible. Siempre creyó que la iba a engañar contigo. Incluso, muchas noches, me seguía hasta esas cenas semanales que teníamos con Quinn y Britt."

"Lo lamento. Sé que debes estar pensando en muchas..." dijo Rachel para ser interrumpida.

"Nunca intenté estar contigo mientras estaba con ella porque la conocía. Te conozco. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, no conocía a Kathy. Estaba viviendo con una desconocida. Estaba perdida en su mundo, se notaba que no quería estar conmigo. ¿Por qué no me mató?"

Rachel no sabía bien que responderle, simplemente la abrazó sentándose a su lado.

"No me mató porque venía pensando en esto. Echarme la culpa de sus asesinatos. Sacarme de su vida y arruinar la mía en el camino. Y tampoco me mató por ti."

"¿Por mi?"

"Porque sabía que ibas a ponerte investigar y la ibas a atrapar en cuestión de segundos si me hacía daño." dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos. "¿Por qué tuvimos que intentarlo con otras personas cuando solo quisimos estar juntas?"

"Porque como tu madre, Sue, mi madre y todos los que nos conocen nos suelen decir, somos unas idiotas"

"Creo que ella buscaba la forma de que yo cometiera el error, sobre todo, que no volviera contigo. En eso se equivocó conmigo, yo iba a solicitar tu ayuda. Creo que no debe saber que estás trabajando en liberarme" agregó Santana acostándose y acostando con ella a la diva.

"Quinn está tratando de que la prensa no se entere" dijo Rachel moviéndose de para quedar de costado mirando el rostro de la latina.

"Eso espero." dijo Santana besando a la diva. "Porque yo no sabré investigar tan bien como tú, pero si algo llega a pasarte, ten por seguro que voy a terminar en prisión por ponerle la cara a Kathy."

"Estúpida, mientras te tenga conmigo, no me va a pasar nada" dijo Rachel sentándose encima de la latina.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Te amo, San. Siempre lo hice. No voy a dejar que vayas a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometiste"

"¿Y si tengo pensado cometer un crimen?"

"¿Qué crimen tienes pensado cometer?"

"Todo tipo de crimen que te involucre y sea sexual" dijo Santana besando a la diva. A Rachel no se le pasó por alto que Santana no respondió a su declaración de amor.

Era algo implícito, no hacía falta demasiadas palabras para saber que era lo que estaba por pasar.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana tomando control de la situación, y quedando encima de ella "Te amo."

La diva sonrió y esperó, sabía que no iba a pasar nada, Santana estaba pensando en otra cosa.

"¿Por qué no duermes?" preguntó la diva acariciando su rostro.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Santana saliendo de encima de la diva, y acostándose a su lado.

"Ahora vas a descansar un poco" dijo Rachel "después veremos"

"¿Crees que...la persona que está haciendo esto va a volver a hacerlo?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Creo que por ahora lo mejor sería que te quedes dentro de casa, es el único lugar en donde te puedo proteger las 24 horas. Además, recuerda que tengo 4 rottweillers que nos cuidan todos los días. Tendría que conseguir dos más" lo último, lo dijo con tristeza. Santana sabía que Athenea y Apolo estaban ya viejos y podía no quedarle mucho tiempo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana viendo como la diva dejaba la habitación.

S&R

Rachel se encontró con Quinn mirando a Lucía, quien tenía los brazos cruzados esperando.

"¿Crees que mi ex nuera puede ser la asesina?" preguntó Lucía mirando a la diva.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Quinn?" dijo Rachel "A mi me están prohibiendo investigar"

"Esa debe tener en su mente ganas de matarte" dijo Lucía dando media vuelta y perdiéndose en la cocina.

"Se nota que te quiere" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"¿Estás buscando a Kathy?" preguntó la diva sentándose a su lado.

"Desapareció. La jueza entendió mi punto de vista. Después de todo, en las investigaciones de los últimos momentos de las víctimas, emergió el dato de que habían sido vistas en el mismo bar. Hablando con el barman y la gente encargada de ese lugar, descubrimos que Kathy era una asidua cliente."

"Se movieron rápido con la investigación"

"Rachel, sabes que yo no tengo en juego la libertad de Santana en este caso, también tengo en juego tu vida."

"No estoy en peligro, Quinn. Nunca lo estuve."

"Claro, la ex novia de Santana que te odió desde el día que escuchó tu nombre por primera vez, parece ser una asesina en serie. Pero no estás en peligro"

"Quinn, estoy tratando de no dejar sola en todo el día a Santana. No puedo salir a investigar. Si tú no traes el caso a esta mesa, yo no ayudo en nada y lo sabes. Noah está aprovechando el tiempo para estar con Beth, porque él tampoco puede salir a investigar"

"¿Y con mi madre?" preguntó Quinn de repente.

"Quinn..."

"No, sé que hemos hablado superficialmente de ese tema. Qué era reciente todavía las veces que lo hablamos, que yo no entendía bien. Pero...necesito saber si alguna vez estuviste en peligro con mi madre." dijo Quinn

"No." dijo Rachel. "Y eso lo puedes ver en la filmación que sé que tienes todavía una copia en tu computadora."

"Pero...recuerdo...a veces...que todos estaban preocupados. Como que te había enviado un mensaje. ¿Puede ser?"

"Si, pero todos lo interpretaron mal. Y sobre todo yo. Ella solo quería avisarme que estaba a punto de terminar. Nunca quiso hacerme daño, Quinn. Solo yo fui la culpable del disparo que me hirió Quinn. Ella ya había terminado" dijo Rachel despacio.

Quinn asintió. Obviamente crecer las había madurado a las dos.

"Hay unos hombres de traje bajando de un auto en la entrada." dijo Lucía apareciendo de nuevo en donde estaban.

S&R

"¿Santana López está en la casa?" preguntó uno de los trajeados mirando a Rachel.

"¿Quién la busca?" preguntó Rachel

"Policía Judicial, señorita" dijo un afroamericano de ojos verdes.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo detrás de Rachel.

"¿Quinn Fabray?" preguntó el mayor de los dos hombres.

"Si." dijo la rubia.

"La jueza Patterson nos envió a...cuidar a Santana. No quiere que sea nuevamente acusada de un crimen que no cometió, ya que en cualquier momento ella puede poner una demanda en contra de la Policia de NY y va a tener todas las de ganar." dijo el mayor entregándole un papel a Quinn.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Rachel

"La Jueza está cansada de los testigos falsos de la fiscalía." dijo Quinn. "Envía a estos hombres para confirmar los testigos de Santana. Si ellos vigilan a Santana, y hay un nuevo asesinato, la Jueza puede pedir nuevos investigadores en el caso y una nueva mirada, incluyendo al FBI que no va a estar dispuesto a acusar a Santana tan livianamente."

"¿Podemos confirmar que la srta. López está en esta casa?" preguntó el afroamericano.

"¿Sabe como luce?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, tengo una foto aquí." dijo el joven.

"Lo voy a guiar a la habitación, está durmiendo." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo el joven siguiendo a la pequeña morena.

S&R

Cuando Santana se despertó y escuchó lo de los policías judiciales no dijo nada.

Sabía bien que Quinn había dicho algo que hizo que la Jueza se pusiera en guardia.

"¿Vas a dejar de mirarlos?" preguntó acercándose a la figura de la diva que estaba en la ventana. La abrazó desde atrás mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro. "Puedo imaginar otras cosas que mirar."

"La Jueza sabe que eres inocente, incluso te puso esta vigilancia. El problema, es que yo no puedo ayudarte." dijo Rachel. "Te prometí que lo haría, pero no puedo ayudarte."

"No hay problema. Te hice prometer eso en el furor del momento. No creía que pudiera pasar este problema sin que estés a mi lado. Sabía que era la única forma en la que Kathy podría haber aceptado que estuvieras cerca." dijo Santana riendo irónicamente al último. "Después de todo, parece que solo estamos juntas gracias a ella. Si se llega enterar, seguro que va a querer morirse."

Rachel solo respondió poniendo sus manos encima de las latina.

"¿Crees que ella puede ser la asesina?" preguntó Santana

"Tú la conoces más que yo. Recuerda que tú la conoces mucho más que yo." dijo la diva.

"Por favor..." dijo Santana dejando un beso en el cuello de Rachel. "Olvídate de este caso. No quiero estar preocupada junto al club de Personas Preocupadas por Ti que encabeza tu madre, la mía y Sue Sylvester."

"Si no puedo hacer nada esta vez." dijo la diva girando en los brazos de la latina. "Así que tendrían que quedarse todas tranquilas"

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué te quedas encerrada en esta casa conmigo?¿Crees que ellas o yo estamos tranquilas?" preguntó la latina sonriendo. "No seas ingenua. Todas sabemos los sentimientos que Kathy alberga hacia ti"

"¿No se podrían haber ido ahora que está teniendo una relación con alguien más?"

"Kathy no es de las que dejan pasar lo que siente."

"¿Ves? La conoces más que yo." dijo Rachel besando a Santana.

"Esto es muy lindo, pero Quinn me dijo que no vamos a investigar nada" dijo Noah interrumpiendo a la pareja. "Además de que esos dos ahí afuera me tocaron para ver si no tenía un arma oculta, a pesar de que les dije que tenía permiso para portar armas y que soy policía. Aunque Quinn ya me contó que es lo que realmente están haciendo."

"Vamos a cenar, mejor" dijo Lucía interrumpiendo a los tres jóvenes.

"¿Hiciste la comida Lulú?" preguntó Noah mirando a la mujer.

"Si." dijo Lucía dando media vuelta. "Es hora de cenar"

* * *

><p>Estaban desnudas, después de una noche de extensa pasión. Estaban dormidas y abrazadas, sin notar que el sol ya estaba asomándose.<p>

Sin notar que los dos policías judiciales estaban subiendo las escaleras, o que abrieron la puerta y las miraron.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lucía en voz baja.

"Hubo otro asesinato." dijo uno de los policías, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las dos se despertaran. "La Jueza nos envió a hacer una confirmación visual de que Santana estaba dentro de la casa, la srta. Berry nos dio acceso al circuito de televisión cerrado de su casa, obviamente menos a la habitación en donde están."

"¿Qué?¿Se la van a llevar de nuevo?" preguntó Lucía

"No, señora. Esta vez ni siquiera van a poder acusarla." dijo el policía caminando hacia las escaleras.

Rachel y Santana se miraron mientras Lucía se quedaba mirando el piso pensando.

S&R

La Jueza Patterson ni siquiera firmó la orden de citación de Santana. El fiscal y el detective principal del caso casi hacen un escándalo cuando se enteraron de que iban a llamar al FBI.

Nadie estaba seguro esta vez de culpar a Santana López.

Todos solo querían encontrar al verdadero culpable.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Sé que es cortito, pero ando con un pequeño bloqueo a causa del cansancio. Estoy tratando de escribir para poder seguir con las historias._

_Espero poder publicar una aventura en pocas horas, y si no, el lunes. No quiero perder el envión._

_Quiero agradecerles, a quienes siguen esta historia, la paciencia. Estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible para publicar una vez por semana, lamentablemente no siempre las cosas saben como yo quiero._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: ** jajajaja Kathy es una perra. Muchas gracias por leerlo, y muy feliz año nuevo (aunque es un poco adentro del año). Espero que todo lo que te propongas y desees se cumpla. Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 1: **Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**Yanval:** Muchas gracias por la review! Estoy haciendo lo posible! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos enormes, Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	6. Your freedom is my liberty

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********6 – Your freedom is my liberty****

****Palabras: ******2,****838**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********09/02/15****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Your Freedom is My Liberty<strong>**

Santana esperó alguna novedad. Por las caras de preocupación que veía en la casa de la diva, sabía que todos estaban esperando que vinieran a buscarla.

"¿Puedes cambiar la cara?" preguntó Lucía pasando al frente de su hija.

"Mamá, podrías cambiar tú la cara. Pareciera que en cualquier momento vas a sufrir un ataque de llanto mezclado con insultos en español" dijo la joven latina, viendo como detrás de su madre entraba Rachel y daba media vuelta al escuchar su respuesta.

"Rachel, podrías quedarte haciéndole compañía, quizás la hagas sonreír si le das un orgasmo o dos" dijo Lucía. Las dos se sorprendieron porque la mujer no podría haber visto a la diva entrar en la habitación ya que estaba de espalda. "Si serán idiotas, conozco los pasos de Rachel aún si está descalza" agregó antes de dejar la habitación.

"Tu madre está nerviosa, pero sería una buena investigadora." dijo Rachel caminando hasta detenerse adelante de la latina. "¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?" preguntó estirando una mano.

"¿A donde?" preguntó Santana

"Por el terreno, de paso hago caminar a los perros." dijo la diva.

"¿Hay cámaras por ahí también? No quiero que salgamos y me echen la culpa del asesinato" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y entrelazando sus dedos.

"No creo que se atrevan" dijo la diva.

S&R

"La ventaja de vivir fuera de la ciudad." dijo Rachel cuando Santana comentó lo sorprendida que estaba por el tamaño del terreno.

"¿Por qué crees que no se atreverán más a acusarme?" preguntó la latina. Al lado de la diva caminaban Athenea y Apolo, ya no tenían la fuerza de correr como los otros dos perros que desaparecían y aparecían de su vista.

"El FBI está viniendo. 3 asesinatos y la jueza invitó a los de la Unidad de Análisis de la Conducta." dijo Rachel

"¿Y eso en qué va a ayudar?¿Y por qué no fueron a Lima cuando pasó lo Judy?" preguntó Santana haciendo que Rachel se detuviera.

"Obviamente porque no los invitaron. Mi tío...sabes bien como es él. Estaba confiado en que yo podía resolverlo sin necesidad de traer ayuda exterior."

"No entiendo como nunca te ofrecieron un puesto en el FBI" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"¿Quién dijo que no?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"No lo sé" dijo la latina acercando su boca a la de la diva.

"¿Qué recuerdas de los últimos tiempos con Kathy?" preguntó Rachel antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Santana alejó su rostro y miró los ojos de Rachel.

"Estamos alejadas de cualquier oído, podemos hacer lo que queramos y me preguntas por mi ex novia. ¿Qué me estoy olvidando?"

"Que soy yo. Que tengo que saber. No puedo investigar pero puedo ayudar de alguna forma." dijo Rachel.

Santana decidió no responder. Sabía que ella misma había metido a la diva en esto y si tenía que estar encerrada en una casa con ella, por lo menos ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Pero antes de responder, iba a besar a la diva, e hizo exactamente eso.

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a caminar mientras Santana pensaba.

"Hace meses, creo que fueron unos 6 o 7, ella dejó de ir al gimnasio. Nunca supe porque, porque cada vez que le pregunté, comenzó a gritarme que era mi culpa porque me estaba viendo contigo. Desde ese momento, comenzó a crear más y más peleas entre nosotras, hasta que yo solo me dediqué a escuchar." dijo Santana. "Quería utilizar mis conocimientos para entender que estaba pasando. No me di cuenta, realmente, de que había cambiado tanto."

"¿En qué había cambiado?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Recuerdas algo en específico?"

"En muchas cosas, y muy pequeñas. Por ejemplo, siempre se iba al trabajo con una sonrisa, pero desde ese tiempo comenzó a ir al trabajo mal humorada, volvía mal humorada. Comenzó a encerrarse en la oficina del departamento y tenía algún tipo de escondite secreto, porque escribía muchas cosas en un cuaderno que nunca encontré."

"¿Supiste si tenía algún tipo de problema en el trabajo?¿O con alguien?" preguntó la diva.

"Rachel...no sabía demasiado de nada. La falta de comunicación estaba matando nuestra relación y sus celos estaban llegando a un nivel que nunca pensé que vería. Comencé a sospechar que ella estaba viéndose con alguien. Pero también, que no era solo una persona. Era más de una persona, creo que eran personas de una noche." dijo Santana. "Pero estoy cansada de hablar de Kathy, ¿sabes?"

"Supuse." dijo la diva. "Pero también supongo una cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Que el FBI va a querer preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Rachel tirando de la mano que tenía a la latina hacia ella.

"¿Puedes dejar este caso?" preguntó Santana de pronto, moviéndose rápidamente para pararse adelante de la diva, volver a agarrar su cintura y mirar sus ojos. "Sé que te pedí que me ayudes, pero simplemente pensé que los policías de esta ciudad eran como los de Lima. Pensé que tenía todo mi futuro jugado en un caso en el que no tenía nada que ver. Estoy como cansada, en estos pocos días, de las miradas de enojo de Quinn, tu madre, mi madre, Sue...por Dios, Sue me mira completamente enojada cuando nadie le está prestando atención. Incluso ayer me mandó un mensaje amenazándome con matar a alguien y poner pruebas más contundentes en mi contra si no te hago dejar este caso."

"He intentado dejar este caso de lado" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué fue eso de recién? Estabas interrogándome como si fueras, realmente, el FBI."

"Ellos te van a venir a buscar. Tarde o temprano, cuando ese detective los convenza de que eres importante en este caso."

"¿Y lo soy?"

"Este caso está girando alrededor tuyo. No sé bien como, San. Solo sé que eres una pieza fundamental."

"Si tú y Quinn están seguras de que Kathy es la asesina, sé que no me va a pasar nada. Pero...¿por qué...?"

"Porque eventualmente entrarás de nuevo en su mente, sobre todo cuando vea que siempre, siempre, tienen que dejarte en libertad."

"¿Crees que una de estas noches podríamos tener un momento las dos solas?" preguntó Santana cambiando la conversación, metiendo una de sus manos en el pantalón de Rachel. "Tengo todavía que terminar algo aquí abajo" agregó pellizcando el clítoris de la diva.

"Santana...tendremos una noche, pero no vas a empezar nada que no vayas a terminar aquí afuera" dijo Rachel sonriendo y sacando la mano de su pantalón mientras besaba a la latina.

S&R

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilas, mirando televisión o Santana acompañando a la diva a ver las flores.

"¿Es terapéutico?" preguntó la latina viendo a la diva con las manos llenas de barro.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Rachel mirándola de reojo.

"Estoy pensando en que tendríamos que ir a comprar chocolate, derretirlo y me lo pondría en todo mi cuerpo, para que termines con las manos así, mientras me lo limpias todo."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en sexo mientras estoy haciendo jardinería, San?"

"Llevo encerrada unos cuantos días en esta casa, la última vez que recuerdo haber salido fue cuando me llevaron a la estación por el segundo asesinato." dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento eso se va a terminar" dijo la diva sacudiendo sus manos y poniéndose de pie.

"¿Cuándo?"

"El FBI debe haber llegado hoy, si la jueza lo llamó. Hasta que se pongan al día con el caso, mañana seguramente tendremos novedades."

"Rachel, la única novedad que tengo en mente es la de poder darte un orgasmo." dijo Santana.

S&R

Rachel recibió una llamada que esperaba pero que no quería esa tarde. Se encerró en una pequeña oficina y respondió esperando. Sabía que después de los saludos, el tema por el cual él había encontrado el tiempo para llamarla.

"_¿Qué tan involucrada estás en esta investigación?" _preguntó Leroy.

"Nada involucrada." respondió Rachel

"_¿Rachel?"_

"En serio. Tengo a mamá, a Lucía, a Quinn, han hecho todo lo posible para que mi único aporte a este caso haya sido pagar la fianza de Santana. Y presentar las pruebas de que Santana estaba lejos del lugar del crimen cuando la arrestaron por el segundo." dijo la diva segura.

"_Por lo menos me dices la verdad. ¿Para qué viajó Noah?"_

"Según él para ayudarme a investigar. Obviamente no hay nada para investigar porque no me dejan acercarme a ningún. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que dejé el teatro por un mes para investigar un caso que no puedo investigar porqué todos se empeñan en que no invesigue?"

"_Es una de las preguntas más estúpidas que te he escuchado hacer desde que naciste."_

"¡Papá!"

"_Es cierto. Puedes atribuir que te fuiste en realidad por estrés, después de todo, ya estabas trabajando mucho. Y cuando finalmente salga a la luz que estás, de nuevo, con Santana, puedes decir que también querían reconectarse"_

"Por suerte no manejas la prensa"

"_Te dejo. Si todo va bien, dentro de poco estoy por NY."_

"Hasta pronto, papi"

Se quedó mirando el aparato hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a alguien que no se esperaba. O si, pero que conociéndola, estaba al frente de ella demasiado temprano.

"Por tu mirada, deduzco que estás pensando que estoy aquí demasiado temprano" dijo Sue Sylvester cerrando la puerta de la oficina y sentándose al frente de la diva. "En realidad, estoy aquí demasiado tarde. Tu madre, aunque todos suponemos que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, me prohibió hablar contigo"

"Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"No tengo ninguna objeción al retorno del Pezberry Time..." dijo Sue mirando a su alrededor. "Pero realmente, ¿tenías que meterte en una investigación para poder volver a acostarte con la desesperada latina que solo quería un orgasmo de tu parte?"

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás esperando decir eso?"

"Desde que apareció por aquí con esa tal Kathy" dijo Sue estirándose hacia adelante. Rachel notó el cambio en la rubia, en el ambiente. "Nunca me fíe de esa chica, ni siquiera la primera y única vez que la tuve frente a frente. Ni siquiera las veces que la he visto de lejos. Su mirada brillaba de manera extraña."

"Y estoy segura que mi madre no sabe todo esto" dijo Rachel también inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Por supuesto que no lo sabe, si lo sabría, ya te habría hecho huir de Estados Unidos. Todos temen una situación como la última vez que te involucraste en una investigación."

"La diferencia, Sue, es que esta vez no estoy involucrada"

"¿Crees que para ella será diferente? Sé que te has dado cuenta del inicio de todo esto, antes de volver a ver a Santana fuera de las rejas de una cárcel común. Sé que te diste cuenta."

"Si. Pero yo no puedo decir nada. Kathy no es una persona que me ha caído bien. Nunca me cayó bien. Siempre lo atribuí al hecho de que era la persona que Santana había elegido para tener a su lado, pero guardé todos mis pensamientos al respecto, y los tengo que seguir guardando. Después de todo, ella sigue sintiendo cosas por Kathy." dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera.

"Lo cual no quiere decir, que tengas que seguir guardando en el fondo de tu mente lo que verdaderamente estás pensando. Porque sabes que no estás equivocada" dijo Sue esperando. Sus propios pensamientos la llevaban inmediatamente a ese lugar, y sabía que Rachel ya sabía quien era el asesino desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de Santana de prisión.

"Va a venir. Seguramente por mi" dijo Rachel despacio. "¿Cómo puedo decirlo al frente de todas ellas si apenas se den cuenta, van a sacarme del país?"

"¿Por qué vendrá por ti?" preguntó Sue quien no había llegado a dilucidar eso, porque pensaba que iría por otra persona.

"¿No te has dado cuenta? Está haciendo todo lo posible para que Santana esté lejos de mi, esté encerrada en prisión, acusada por crímenes que no cometió. Eventualmente iba a aprovechar eso para venir por mi" dijo Rachel. "Siempre tuvo esa mirada de odio hacia mi, a pesar de que solo la vi pocas veces. Nunca supe que hice mal. Si, puede ser que sentir lo que siento por Santana sea bastante obvio para todos, pero siempre fui cuidadosa y nunca intenté algo más que amistad con ella mientras estaba con Kathy. Incluso siempre las reuniones las teníamos con otras personas para no...para que yo no caiga en la tentación de buscarla."

"¿Crees...crees que ahora puede haber cambiado su forma de pensar?" preguntó Sue. La diva tenía razón y sabía que vendría por ella.

"A pesar de que parece que organiza bien sus asesinatos, demostrando algo de inteligencia, la parte de inculpar a Santana es desorganizada. Responde a sus instintos y a la lealtad de las personas con las que trata. Su amante, su mejor amiga. Ellos por alguna razón creyeron su historia y culparon a Santana, haciéndose pasar por testigos. Ella va a venir, por las dos." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puedes llegar a evitarlo?"

"No hay forma, Sue. A no ser que el FBI se de cuenta antes y la logre encontrar. Pareciera que ha desaparecido de NY, y solo aparece para asesinar." dijo Rachel

"Sabes bien que si se enteran..." dijo Sue señalando hacia la puerta.

"Esto va a ser una locura." dijo Rachel sonriendo

S&R

A la hora de la cena, dos Agentes del FBI se presentaron en la casa de la diva. Querían hablar con Santana.

Cuando vieron que la abogada estaba presente (¿Qué rayos haces pasando todas las cenas en esta casa? había preguntado Rachel cuando la vio sentada en la mesa) y la cara de desconcierto de todos, menos de la más pequeña de las morenas, decidieron aclarar la verdadera razón.

"Tenemos sospechas de que alguien relacionado con la srta. López es el verdadero autor de los asesinatos. Mientras más rápido la entrevistemos, más rápido podemos descubrir quien es el asesino." dijo el hombre.

"Tú eres Rachel Berry " dijo la mujer que no había quitado su mirada de la diva desde que la vió entrar en la habitación. La diva solo asintió y siguió expectante. "Tú resolviste un caso de una asesina serial a los 16 años." agregó. Rachel solo volvió a asentir.

"Es mejor que dejemos esto para mañana." dijo el hombre agarrando a su compañera. "Si fuera tan amable, srta. López, la esperamos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la Comisaría."

Todas se quedaron mirándolos partir, y asintieron ante su despedida.

S&R

"No me gustó como te miró esa agente del FBI" dijo Santana mirando como la diva se sacaba prenda por prenda la ropa para acostarse junto a ella. "Se sentía, obviamente, atraída hacia ti"

"Santana, solo quiero que esto termine, realmente no me puse a ver como esa mujer me estaba mirando" dijo la diva.

"¡Ajá! Te diste cuenta de que era una mujer" dijo Santana entrecerrando los ojos.

Rachel giró sus ojos y se desabrochó el corpiño, dejando sus pechos al descubierto y distrayendo así a la latina.

"Eres demasiado fácil de distraer." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Eso es bueno?" preguntó Santana levantando sus cejas.

"No lo sé." dijo la diva caminando para meterse en su lado de la cama.

Santana la abrazó apenas se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Qué crees que quieran los del FBI conmigo?" preguntó la latina despacio.

"Los escuchaste, solo quieren ver si puedes ayudarlos a descubrir el asesino" dijo Rachel acariciando el cabello de la latina.

"¿Crees que es eso?" preguntó Santana. "¿Crees que solo quieren eso o que solo quieren engañarme para detenerme?"

"Creo que solo quieren saber quien es el asesino."

"¿Y está relacionado conmigo?"

"Si, San." dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Qué tan relacionado conmigo puede estar?" preguntó Santana prestando atención al latido del corazón de la diva.

Rachel sabía que podía decirle la verdad, siempre lo supo.

"Por el latido de tu corazón puedo saber que quieres decirme algo." dijo Santana. "Pero que no sabes como."

"No digas que es por el latido de mi corazón." dijo Rachel sonriendo tristemente. "Sabes bien como yo que me estuviste analizando todo el día."

"Fue la reunión con Sue. Ahí cambiaste. Hubo algo que dijiste en voz alta y seguramente, eso te tiene en cierto estado de alienación."

"Eres buena psicóloga, San." dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Lo sé. Por eso tengo muchos clientes que están aceptando que no los esté atendiendo." dijo la latina levantando su rostro y acomodándose encima de la diva para mirar sus ojos. "Ahora, dime, por favor."

"No querrás saberlo." dijo Rachel

"¿Vendrá por ti?" preguntó Santana clavando sus uñas en el colchón. Sabía la respuesta antes de hacer siquiera la pregunta.

Rachel asintió sin quitar sus ojos de los de la latina.

"¿Y por mi?" preguntó la latina.

"Creo que también" susurró Rachel

Santana asintió. La próxima pregunta que quería hacer era simplemente demasiado para esa noche.

Saliendo despacio de encima de la diva, Santana se acomodó a su lado sin decir una palabra más.

Solo quería dormir esa noche sin preocuparse más de lo que ya venía haciendo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. _

_Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para publicar rápido. Espero poder ir mejorando, cada vez más._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** jajaja Quinn en este no apareció, pero apareció Sue...hay que ver...muchas gracias por la review! Y por el consejo, pero mi mente trabaja 24/7 y por más que no pueda sentarme a escribir, no puede dejar de parar. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 1: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no creo ser impresionante (si me lo creo, no me bajan más de una nube de ego) espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 2: **La jueza es divertida. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties lo hago cortito así me voy a dormir._

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


End file.
